Virus Emmergency!
by lovestory034
Summary: Mr. nD Mss III // Bella; una chica perdidamente enamorada de su jefe: Edward. ¿Y él? Un día, una montaña de trabajo extra los deja hasta las tantas de la noche... solos. ¿Qué hará Edward en esta situación? xD
1. Virus Emmergency!

**Disclaimer;** Ni Bella, ni Edward, ni los virus ni ningun personaje de los que salen en este Fic son mios . xd

Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer los personajes y los virus...pues no lo se! xDD

És un oneshot que me vino a la cabeza en mitad de clase de historia...¿qué pasaria si Bella se pusiera mala? y así surgió! xD

Disfrutadlo!! ;)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Virus Emmergency!!**

**EdwardPOV**

Bella és mi vida. És mi todo. Lo daría todo por verla feliz, aunque no fuera ni conmigo y no hace falta decir que me enfrentaría qualquier cosa que quisiera dañarla; otros vampiros, licántropos, hasta al perro, que le ladra cada mañana cuando pasa, me dan ganas de gruñirle...

Frustrante...

Son las 5 de la mañana y Bella ya se ha despertado dos veces por culpa de los dolores de la gripe y lo peor...és que no puedo hacer nada! Sí! Me encararía con el mismísimo demonio si se propusiera hecerle algo malo, pero...¿cómo me he de pelear con virus? No me podía meter en su cuerpo, montar la tercera guerra mundial y salir tan pancho! Y por mucho que presionara a los médicos solo le podían dar medicamentos contra los síntomas, no contra esos pequeños desgraciados...grrr..!

- _Amor...¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle? yo...-_ No quería verla así!

- _No Edward, ya le he mareado bastante por hoy, solo quiero dormir un poco..._ - Y me sonrie

- _Claro cariño, duérmete ya mi amor... -_ Le beso la cabeza y empiezo a tararear su nana, incluso despues de que se quede dormida.

Pasan las horas y ella sigue durmiendo. Llega la 13:00 del mediodía y ella hace ya más de 9 horas que duerme tranquila, és más, parece que le ha bajado la fiebre. Recuerdo que, a diferencia de mi, ella sí que tiene necesidades humanas; necesitará algo de comer cuando se despierte.

Como la veo tranquila, la dejo muy suavemente en su cama y me dirijo a la cocina para prepararle alguna cosa que pueda comer con su estado. **Problema!** Que narices come un humano enfermo? Busco en mi memoria y recuerdo que en algunas películas los actores que hacían ver que estaban malos se alimentaban de arroz y caldo...ah! y trozos de carne podrida!O almenos eso parecía: con el hueso al descubierto y ese color gris y esa textura blanda y resbaladiza....**guahJ!! que asco!!** No hay nada mejor que una buena bolsita hermética de sangre de puma con hielo, **ummmh!** se me hace la boca ponzoña solo de pensarlo! xD

Mientras preparo ese mejunje de arroz oigo que Bella ha empezado a murmurar algo. Dejo la olla a fuego lento para que no se me pase y subo en medio segundo a su habitación, me encanta oirla hablar en sueños... Llego y me siento en la cama a su lado. He de ser sincero...estaba muy sexy con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas emitiendo sonidos indescifrables...ummh, le ha subido un poco la fiebre...

- _Mike..! Ah! Mike!_ - susurra derepente y se contornea contra el colchón.

Entro en estado de shock y todos mis músculos se tensan.

- _Para...no Mike! No muerdas ahí!...Ah!_

No puede ser...IMPOSIBLE...Bella, **mi **Bella estaba teniendo un sueño...erótico! con Mike!?? nO...No puede ser... No puedo creérmelo, o no quiero creérmelo...vale, solo era un sueño pero aun así...me estaba aguantando con fuerzas muy superiores a las mias para no ir a casa de ese hijodesumadre y arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado... El colchón de Bella ya había notado mis repentinos deseos y se había oido un **RAS** y luego un **CRACK** y la tela del mismo había caido al suelo desgarrada. Me daba lo mismo! Aunque solo fuera en sueños, otro engendro de la naturaleza estaba tocando (y encima obscenamente) a **MI** Bella!!.

- _ggnhh..._

Oh! Y encima hace gemiditos...Si pudiera sudar, habría terminado con la sequía de todo Olympic...Ella abre los ojos lentamente. Se frota la cara con las manos y me mira, mi cara debe ser un mapa....un mapa del túnel del terror!

- _Edward estas bien...?_ - Pregunta confusa

- _Eh..?_ - Se me escapa - _Sí! sí! ¿y tu Bella? Parecía que tenías un sueño...un poco..._

_- Oh! -_ Se queda pálida de golpe. Claro! no querrá que me entere que a ella..Mike...ugh! no puedo decirlo! xd - _¿He dicho algo soñando?_

- _Bueno...no, sí, sí que has dicho algo....pero no te preocupes mi amor, yo lo entiendo...tu ahora procura descansar y no te preocupes...Entiendo que te puedan atraer otros hombres, és normal -_ vamos Edward no piensas eso realmente! **mentiroso**! ¬¬ - _aunque he de confesar que, bueno...Mike, me ha sorprendido un poco....-_ bastante! Bajo la mirada.

No dice nada, solo se incorpora. Ya no soporto más el no poder saber que está pensando y le miro a los ojos buscando alguna cosa que me alivie un poco... Su cara al principio denota incomprensión, después perplejidad, luego se sonroja a la vez que hace una mueca de disgusto.

- _Edward...! No me digas que tú...ah! Jajaaajajjaaj!!_ - Empieza disgustada y luego se echa a reir, provocándole la tos. Me acercó más a ella para abrazarla mientras le doy suaves caricias en la espalda. Cuando para y respira mejor levanta la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

- _Bella, creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, deberías seguir durmiendo, venga échate_ - Le beso la frente y me dispongo a tumbarla y a taparla.

- _Mike me había quitado mi almuerzo_

- _Eh?_

- _Que en mi sueño, Mike se estaba zampando mi comida y yo me quejaba y corría detrás de él_ - Sonrie ampliamente, seguramente por la cara de palurdo que se me debe haver quedado...- _Y tú has pensado lo que no era, ¿verdad mi vampiro celoso? Jajajaaj_

_- Yo...-_ Empiezo, pero no puedo acabar por que Bella me coge la cara entre sus manos y la acerca a la suya. A menos de medio centímetro se detiene.

_- El único que tiene derecho a estar en mis sueños eres tú, sin tí mis sueños son pesadillas...-_ Me dice en un susurro. Yo ya no aguanto más, no se bien si por el peso que me he quitado de encima o por lo cerca que tenía mi tentación personal...no lo sé. Solo sé que empiezo a besarla como si me fuera la vida en ello, como si la necesitara en mucha cantidad. Sus labios se abren y cierran invitándome una y otra vez. Intento parar: no quiero perder el poco control que me queda, pero sus manos, sus manos enredadas en mi pelo y recorriendo mi abdomen...no ayudan en nada a que me aparte. Al contrario, siento la necesidad de acercarme más. Mis manos se dirijen por voluntad propia a su cintura y a su cara, y egoistamente la apreto contra mi. Ella deja escapar un leve gemido cuando siente que chocan nuestros cuerpos. **Me estoy volviendo loco!! **

**-** _Edward... Te amo...-_ Sus palabras me hacen volver a la realidad y me separo (muy a disgusto) de su boca para darle un beso en el cuello y luego otro beso leve en los labios, pero la sigo abrazando contra mi.

- _Y yo. Te amo Bella, más que a nada en el mundo_ - Noto como me sonríe y suspira tranquilamente. Aprovecho su momento de debilidad y la tumbo tan rápido que no se da cuenta. Enseguida cierra los ojos: la fiebre hacía efecto. Me quedo observándola hasta que se duerme por completo. En estos momentos puedo decir que soy la criatura más feliz del mundo. Ella. **Mi** Bella. Me ama casi tanto como yo.

Un olor muy fuerte y pestilente me inunda la nariz, és horrible! ¿de dónde viene...? oh!

- _EL ARROZ!!_ - demasiado tarde

Definitavamente me estoy volviendo loco...me está volviendo loco!


	2. Cats Night I

**Disclaimer;** Ningún personaje que pueda salir en este Fic me pertenece, son toditos de Stephenie Meyer, execepto "el gato"

**xD**

DisfrutenlO!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cats Night I**

Mi nombre és Bella, Isabella Swan, pero odio que me llamen por el nombre completo, suena tan serio...Tengo 20 años recién cumplidos y vivo sola ya que la universidad a la que asisto queda muy lejos de casa de mis padres. Mi mejor amiga, Alice, suele pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo metida en mi casa, aunque cuando se echó novio (Jasper) me sentí un poco sola, pronto dejé de estarlo.

_**-** Porfavor señorita...me puede repetir ¿cómo consiguió echar a los ladrones de su apartamento...? Creo que no lo he entendido muy bien... -_ Me dijo el polícia.

_- Pero si ya se lo he esplicado a tres personas distintas!! **-**_ Me quejé, ya era el colmo _**-** Estoy cansada y me gustaría irme a mi casa!_

_- Sí, le pido disculpas! Solo una vez más para...acabar de concretar algunos detalles, ya sabe, heridas...y todo eso! -_ Dice ya más alterado el policía. Hacía más de tres horas que estaba sentada en la comisaría esplicando la misma historia una y otra vez. Comenzaba a hartarme. Solo quiero irme a mi casa, arreglar un poco los destrozos, sacar a todos esos inspectores toca narices a patadas y dormir...uuf!

_- Esta bien! La última vez! -_ Me vi vencida y comencé a narrar la historia por cuarta y última vez...;

_**_

LLovía a mares. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo: faltaba que se acabara mi turno en el trabajo para que se pusiera a llover. Cogí mi paraguas y me despedí de Jacob, mi compañero de trabajo. Cuando llegué a casa, mojada a pesar de ir en coche, solo quería darme una ducha de agua caliente. Pero a Alice, no le pareció tan divertido y cuando empezaba a quitarme la ropa llamaron a mi puerta. Me puse la bata rápidamente y fuí ha abrirla. Alice saltó dentro de la casa sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

- _Bella!!! Me has de hacer un favor importantísimo!!_ - Dijo gritando y saltando

- _ShhhH!! Alice!! Son las 10 de la noche, ¿quieres que se me quejen los vecinos? -_ Sabía que era inútil decirle nada a esa carga de adrenalina.

- _Verás, tengo un problema!_ - Me sentó en el sofá ignorando mis advertencias y me hico signos de que me sentara a su lado. - _Sabes que de aquí a unos dias me voy de viaje con Jasper, no?_

_- ummh, sí.. -_ Contesté dudosa

_- Bien, pues, como también sabrás, al hotel al que vamos (divino porcierto) no estan permitidas las mascotas, pero tú también debes saber que me encanta ayudar a mis amigos y familia. -_ Lo dijo tan rápido que me costó entenderlo.

- _¿Dónde quieres llegar Alice...?_ - Me olía alguna cosa...

- _Porfavor!! Debes cuidar de Edward unas semanas!!! PORFAVOR!_ - Y se puso las manos delante de la cara, como rezando

- ¿_Edward? ¡¿Quien és Eward?!_

- _Él..._ - Y señaló una especie de jaula de tela y plástico que estaba a sus pies. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba algo así? Abrió la puertecita y sacó un gato bastante grande, de color caramelo y ojos amarillos que bostezaba. Era simplente monísimo! - _És la mascota de unos amigos y me han pedido que se lo cuide, pero no puedo y tampoco puedo debolvérselo ya..! Me has quitado un peso enorme de encima encargándote tú de él!_ xD

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas convencer a Alice de que no me lo podía quedar pero siempre me salía con alguna respuesta ingeniosa. No podía quejarme por el dinero: su amo tenía una cuenta corriente para Edward solito. Ya me dirás tú para que quiere una cuenta corriente un gato! Realmente parecía un señorito! En fin...

Al principio ni nos mirábamos, la existencia del otro no nos importaba. Pero poco a poco empezé a cogerle confianza al animal. Era reconfortante llegar a casa y encontrar a "alguien" ahora que no estaba Alice. Al tercer día de nuestra convivencia, mientras yo hacía el vago en el sofá y miraba una película, observé como Edward se me quedaba mirando y poco a poco (cuando creía que no lo veía) se acercaba más a mí. Si no fuera un gato, me hubiera sentido bastante intimidada! En un momento en el que creyó que no le prestaba atención, se me puso encima, dió tres vueltas y se echó a dormir en mi regazo. Como pesaba! En aquel momento tuve una sensación extrañísima...me sentí como en casa, no como en casa de mis padres, no,...era otra sensación. Aunque a la vez pensé que era el momento de ponerlo a dieta, era realmente grande. A la semana incluso dormía conmigo y se restregaba por mis pies con cariño. Me gustaba!

A las dos semanas de tenerlo en casa empezó a comportarse extraño, no comía casi nada y daba vueltas por el piso, como si estuviera en una jaula. Notaba que no estaba bien de salud y eso me dolía, ya le había cogido cariño al animalito. Decidí que llevarlo al veterinario sería lo mejor y rápidamente cogí las llaves del coche, lo metí en su jaulita como pude, ya que se le estaba quedando pequeña, y me dispuse a salir por la puerta cuando noté que hacía frío. Dejé un segundo la jaula en el suelo y fuí a por mi abrigo a la habitación. Al volver a por Edward me di el susto de mi vida: la tela de la jaula estaba toda arañada y rasgada y Edward no estaba... Se me paró el corazón...

- _Edward! EDWARD!?_ - Salí a la puerta de mi casa y comencé a llamarlo insistentemente. Lo busqué fuera de la casa, en los jardines de los vecinos, incluso pensé en adentrarme en el bosque que tengo a unos metros de casa - _Se lo dije!! Le dije a Alice que no era una buena idea pero ella NOO! Pero si yo nunca he tenido ningún tipo de animal!! ggnh!_ - gruñí por toda la casa durante un rato. De verdad me sentía mal por no saber donde estaba...Pensaba donde podía estar con el frío que hacía, que comería, los perros callejeros... Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo! Unas pocas semanas con ese bichillo y ya estaba al borde de una depresión! Llamé a Alice pero a ella solo pareció importarle que su amo llegaría de aquí a 3 meses, y en lo que le iba a decir, no entendía como podía pensar así!

Pasaron dos meses...yo solía dar una vuelta por el barrio cuando llegaba a casa, para ver si conseguía verlo, pero no fué así. Tampoco podía llamar a los bomberos, ni policía, ni nada de eso, me tomarían por una vieja loca obsesionada con sus gatitos! Pero ese no era un gato qualquiera, era Edward!...O almenos para mí...

Aunque Alice hacía tiempo que había vuelto de sus vacaciones, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando para sus examenes y yo no es que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, la verdad. Aquella noche me eché en el sofá como solía hacer cuando me aburría y me puse a ver una peli que echaban por la tele, pero ya no tenía ningún peso en mi estómago que me diera calor... Me fuí a dormir deseguida, me esmezaba a preocupar por mi estado mental al preocuparme tanto por un gato...me tendría que preocupar más por su dueño y la que me iba a caer...!

Me eché en la cama y cerré los ojos...no pude dormir. Si durante el día no me cansaba, por la noche era más difícil dormir! Además tenía una sensación estraña de inquietud, quizás era por que las farolas de mi calle estaban apagadas aquella noche... No se oía nada. Solo el viento.

**CRACK...CRACK...**

Oí ruido de pisadas en la madera.

Bastante cerca...

Mi corazón se aceleró. El viento repiqueteó contra el cristal de mi habitación como si aullara de dolor.

Pasaron los minutos...y no oí nada más.

-_ Vamos Bella! Pareces una niña pequeña austándote porque se asiente la casa!_ - Me reí de mi misma en un susurro.

**RAAAASSSSSSSS**

Vale, la casa se estaba aposentándo de una manera bastánte ruidosa! Eso... o... no estaba sola... Un escalfrío me bajo la columna vertebral y con mucho cuidado me levanté de la cama y me acerqué "sigilosamente" (ya que tropecé con la mesita) a la puerta del cuarto.

- _Para de hacer ruido joder! _

_- Déjame en paz! Coge aquello también Laurent! VAMOS! VAMOS!_

_- eh! ahí hay otra puerta, al lado del lavabo, ahí no hemos mirado James!_

_- Pues ves a mirar tU! o esque tengo que hacerlo todo yo?!_

**OH! DIOS! MIO!** Me habían entrado en casa, me estaban robando, parecían violentos y iban a entrar en la última habitación de la casa; DONDE YO ESTABA! Estaba empezando a hiperventilar cuando mi cerebro me gritó que reaccionara de una vez y me escondiera. Pero ¿dónde? No, no había forma de esconderse en mi habitación, en el armario seguro que miraría! Se me pasó por la cabeza saltar por la ventana, pero solo aceleraría mi muerte, si eso era lo que pretendían hacerme cuando me vieran... Mi nudo en la garganta ya era un horca. Instintivamente, cuando noté que giraban el paño de la habitación, me puse detrás de la puerta. Vi una sombra negra que entraba con cautela, era un hombre; alto, parecía fuerte y tenía el pelo largo, pero lo más importante fué que no me había visto! Salté contra él empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, rezando para que cayera de cabeza y se quedara inconsciente, sin hacer mucho ruido a ser posible! El hombre se movió, lo asusté sí...pero ni cayó, ni se quedó incosnciente, pero eso sí: gritó!

- _Me caes mal, que lo sepas!_ ¬¬ - Se me escapó. El hombre alto me miró confundido y yo aproveché para salir corriendo. Giré por la cocina, con él siguiendome y chilládole a su amigo mi recorrido

- _James!! JAAAAMESS! Cocina! cocina! salón!! salón!!! Jaaamess!!_

_- Que te calles!!! AAAAHHG!! -_ Chillé de puro agovio. Que pesado!!

**PAFFF!** Depronto choqué con algo y se me escapó el aire de los pulmones. Sentí una presión en los brazos y levanté la cabeza asustada. Preferí no haberlo echo. Me encontré de cara con otro hombre igual de alto, rubio y con una sonrisa de vencedor que me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Estaba jadeando debido a las instrucciones de su compañero de seguirme por toda la casa.

- _jejeje.. te tengo ratita._..- Y rió secamente

- _Suéltame!!! -_ Le grité yo

- _Uh...yo creo que no!_

_- ¿Qué hacenos con ella James? nos ha visto la cara -_ Dijo el moreno bastante alterado desde detrás mio. También jadeaba

- _Sí, y tu no paras de decir nuestros nombres, imbécil!_

-_ gggng..._

- _Tú! átala! cuando acabemos...la mataremos_ - dijo sonriendo. Me quedé helada. Ese iba a ser la última noche de mi vida, la última vez que me despertaba, sin desperdirme de nadie. De pronto no me pareció tan mala idea el haberme tirado por la ventana...Ya que ahora lo último que vería en esta vida sería el funesto rostro de mis atracadores sonriendo felices por el botín y por no dejar ninguna prueba...viva. El moreno rió con él mientras me ataba las manos y se sacó una pistola de la parte trasera de su chaqueta negra. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, yo solo podía pensar en mi familia, mis amigos, todo lo que dejaba atrás...

- _Bueno esto ya está más que peinado -_ Dijo el moreno - _Venga ricura, prepárate para decir adiós a este mundo - _Cerré los ojos fuertemente, me estaba mareando.

**Chaka...**

- _espera_! - dijo la voz del rubio. No! no lo alarguéis más! - _Mírala un segundo, és bastante guapa y creo que nos merecemos diversión despues de un trabajo tan duro, no crees?_ ...- Dijo y se echó a reir. Yo estaba demasiado mareada como para llegar a la conclusión de que quería hacer para divertirse. Ni siquiera oí si el moreno aceptaba...Solo sentí de repente unas manos en mi camiseta y la cintura, risas... y luego... **un gruñido**....**¿?** ¿un gruñido? Era un gruñido animal,glutural, demasiado como para que ninguno de ellos dos pudiera hacerlo...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**YUJU!** Ya vuelvo a ser yo! xD

No preocuparse!Ya tengo la segunda parte del fic, y creo que es bastante edwardista! aja jaaaj

**Ah si!** Si en alguna historia pensais que **os gustaria leerla desde el punto de visto del otro **(és decir; un BellaPOV, convertirlo en un EdwardPOV, etc) no hay problema!** Me lo decis en un rewiew** y en cuanto pueda lo hago encantada!

Como ya podeis ver**, van a ser historias cortas **(como muxo 3 partes) de Eward y Bella, quizas de alguna otra pareja tambien caiga alguna! ya veré!xD

Si tardo mucho en actualizar, porfavor perdonadme, pongo como escusa que también debo dejar neuronas para mi otro Fic (largo) : **Nuestras 7 lunas!** xDDD . Pero no hay problema, no creo que me pase! :)

En resumen!; **SED FELICES y en confianza!** xD ajaaj aajaj

Ya sabeis; quejas, comentarios, y lo que os apetezca; en rewiwes! ;)

**Besoss!!!**

=D


	3. Cats Night II

**Disclaimer;** Ningún personaje que pueda salir en este Fic me pertenece, son toditos de Stephenie Meyer, execepto "el gato"

xD

_DisfrutenlO!_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cats Night II**

_- espera! -_ dijo la voz del rubio. No! no lo alarguéis más!_ - Mírala un segundo, és bastante guapa y creo que nos merecemos diversión despues de un trabajo tan duro, no crees? ...-_ Dijo y se echó a reir. Yo estaba demasiado mareada como para llegar a la conclusión de que quería hacer para divertirse. Ni siquiera oí si el moreno aceptaba...Solo sentí de repente unas manos en mi camiseta y la cintura, risas... y luego... **un gruñido**....**¿?** ¿un gruñido? Era un gruñido animal, glutural, demasiado como para que ninguno de ellos dos pudiera hacerlo...

_**_

¿Un gruñido? Moví la cabeza como pude, ya que estaba en estado de shock e intenté centrar los ojos hacia donde provenía ese sonido. Solo podía ver oscuridad al otro lado de mi salón, pero depronto, comencé a temblar salvajemente. No..., yo no temblava...eran las manos de mis asaltantes las que se movían como hojas al viento! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les daba tanto pánico?

_**GrrrrRRRrr...!**_

Otra vez ese sonido! Algo me dijo que tenía que salir corriendo de allí, que alguna cosa no era normal! Derepente localicé algo que se movía al otro lado del sofá donde me tenían estirada. De lo único que estaba segura era...de que no era un animal...ni tampoco un humano. Uno de los hombres emitió un sonido ahogado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que hacía rato que no respiraba. Me pesaban los párpados, mi cerebro luchaba por reponerse a todas las situaciones a las que se estaba enfrentando en poco rato y pedía una desconexión. Fué entonces cuando noté que el hombre que tenía a mi derecha, reaccionaba y sacaba algo de detrás del pantalón. A partir de ahí solo comprendí ; una fuerte sacudida, un rugido que casi me perfora el oido, gritos humanos de dolor y calor...

¿Calor? Ya no me encontraba en el sofá, tampoco estaba segura de que estuviera en mi casa debido a que me embriagaba un olor demasiado bueno como para ser de este...¿continente?. Con mucho miedo moví los dedos intentando descubrir que tipo de tela me rodeaba la espalda y el cuerpo y olia tan sumamente bien. Toqué algo suave, muy suave. Parecía un trozo de mármol con una forma prediseñada y perfecta, pero...estaba caliente. Abrí los ojos con cautela y entonces descubrí que, lo que quisiera que hacía unos momentos había estado en mi casa,...se me había comido o descuartizado o alguna cosa muy cruel y sangrienta como para que Dios me enviase a su ángel más atractivamente guapo!!

Un ángel de pelo castaño-rubio y ojos del color del ónice me observaba con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión. Me tenía recosatda en el sofá, aunque ahora estaba sentada, con una manta sobre mis hombros y su perfecto brazo (como mis dedos se habían encargado de comprovar) me rodeaba la cintura y me atraía hacia él, de tal manera que pudiera dormir bien.

- _Oh!_ - Fué lo único coherente que mi cerebro consiguió expulsar.

- _Muy buenos dias, Bella_ - Seguía mirándome pero con la expresión incluso más divertida que antes. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca!

-_ Eh?_ - Intenté separame de él para verlo mejor pero él pareció interpretarlo de otra manera.

- _Tranquila! tranquila, no te asustes, no te haré daño! De verdad_ - Dijo alterado y se alejó despacio de mi.

¿Eh? ¿Pero porqué tendría que asustarme? Oh! Claro Bella; hace unas horas te entran en casa, te intentan robar y hacer Diosabeque, ves una especie de mutación genética que se pasea tan airosamente por tu salón y te desmayas. Te despiertas acurrudada al lado de el cruce entre dos dioses griegos de la belleza que encima sabe tu nombre y no tienes ni p**a idea de que pasó con esos tipos de anoche...¿Porqué debería asustarme? NOOOO...queba...Vale! estoy a punto de sufrir una combustión cerebral...y me va a dar mucha vergüenza como no aparte la mirada YA!.

- _Eh? ¿Qué...? _

_- Tranquila, no te asustes porfavor. Estas a salvo. -_ Dijo preocupado _- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

- _Sí...no, no! ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Quien eres tú?..._ - Estaba confundida de verdad.

- _Bella, te han entrado a robar y has tenido suerte de que llegara a tiempo_ - Se me debió poner cara de pánico . _Pero tranquila! Esa escoria humana no te volverá a poner las manos encima, te lo prometo._

Oh! Ya lo entendía todo! Por primera vez en mi vida, la suerte estaba de mi lado y él era policia. Seguro! un desconocido no se internaría en la casa de otro desconocido para salvarlo arriesgando su vida a no ser que cobrara algo por hacerlo y estaba segura de que no lo conocía sino seguro que lo hubiese reconocido...Que lio!

Aun así había demasiadas cosas que no me cuadraban...

- _Bella...seguro que estas bien? -_ Dijo ante mi silencio

_- Yo...sí és solo que és todo tan raro. Suerte que pasaba por aquí, sin un policía cerca no quiero imaginarme como estaría ahora... -_ Se me quedó mirando raro y se echó a reir enseco.

_- Umhh...?_

_- Lo siento Bella! Pero esque yo no soy policía o acaso ves el uniforme? Jajajaa -_ No, no iba vestido como un policía. Más bien parecía un modelo. Camisa azul de botones y unos tejanos convinados con unas bambas negras y blancas. A qualquier persona se le hubiera catalogado por "normal" mientras que él le daba un aire de "última creanción de un modista famoso" ... Y yo iba en pijama...Genial Bella! _buffff!_

_- Entonces...como sabes mi nombre? Y porqué me has salvado?_

No me contestó, sino que se acercó repentinamente a mi provocando que mis mejillas se encendieran (para mi desgracia) y me latiera el corazón con más fuerza. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la habitación se llenó de paz. Me sentía "en casa".

Abruptadamente se separó de mi y me envolvió con la manta que ya me caía por las caderas.

- _Aquí señor policía!_ - EH? - _He llamado a la policía mientras dormias_ - me susurró ahora a mi y se puso de pié. Derepente sentí el crujir de una radio o un transmisor y pude ver una figura de azul y al chico que se acercaba a ella con las manos en alto.

- _¿Quien nos ha llamado? ¿Qué ha sucedido, chico? -_ Dijo uno de los policias guardándose el arma

- _Yo les he alertado. Han entrado a robar a esta señorita_ - Dijo apuntandome - _Y yo he entrado por la fuerza en su casa para ayudarla..._ - Oh! Ahora veía la puerta... que se había convertido en unos cuantos cachos de madera sujetas por biagras y un montón de astillas en el suelo. ¿¡Pero cómo había entrado!?¡¿Con dinamita o qué!?

- _Señorita, és eso cierto?_ - Me dijo ahora a mí mientras otro policía se me acercaba. No sé muy bien porqué pero contesté...

- _Sí, és verdad -_ mientras el chico me miraba algo tenso.

- _Bien...¿Por dónde escaparon chico_? - Pareció convencido el policia

- _Escaparon...por la ventana de la cocina..._ - Se regodeó unos segundos con la palabra "escaparon", no le entendí.

- _De acuerdo_ - Hizo signos a los policias de detrás nuestro y derepente encontré al chico muy cerca mio - _Llevadlos a la comisaria para testificar y llamad a un médico..._

- _Los nombres porfavor_ - Nos preguntó el policía que nos acompañaba al coche

- _Bella...Isabella Swan_ - Dije rápidamente. Ahora caía en que nisiquiera sabía como se llamaba _el chico_

_- Chico?_

_-...Cullen, Edward Cullen_

¿Qué?¿Edward? Se llamaba exactamente igual que el gato que me dejó Alice... Supongo que será casualidad - pensé. Aunque eso solo hacía que se me descuadraran más las cosas. Nos subimos al coche patrulla y fué entonces cuando me percaté de que solo llevaba mi "pijama" y la manta y me encogí instintivamente sobre mi misma. Edward lo notó y pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros acunándome contra su pecho. Me sentía tan bien aunque no supiera nisiquiera quien era. Era todo muy estraño la verdad, quizás estaba muerta y eso era el cielo realmente...

-_ Bella?_

- _Sí? _- Me sorprendió el tono cariñoso de su voz

- _Te encuentras mejor? _

_- Sí muchas gracias...Edward_

_- Por nada, debí haberte cogido un abrigo cuando salíamos de tu casa..._

_- No Edward. Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida sin siquiera conocerme de nada -_ No me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos.

-_ No me tienes que dar las gracias por eso... -_ De verdad no lo entendí.

- _Edward... -_ Dije alarmandome ante la nueva idea que afloraba en mi cabeza - _Dijiste que iban armados...?_

- _Sí pero..._

-_Oh! Dios mio! ¿Estas bien?¿Te han herido? -_ Mis manos fueron directamente a su pecho como si buscaran encontrase con un colador en vez de con un trozo de mármol calentito.

- _No tonta_ - Dijo cariñosamente y apretó mis manos contra su pecho aun más fuerte. Me sonrojé de nuevo...como odiaba eso!

Derepente me cogió en volandas (tanto como le permitía hacerlo estando en la parte trasera de un coche) y me sentó encima suyo. Me arropó con la manta y me abrazó contra él. En esos momentos estaba segura de que si me hubieran abducido unos enanos azules...no me hubiera dado cuenta. Mi corazón me amenazaba de petar como un globo en qualquier momento y mis mejillas de quedarse rojas para toda la vida. Pero no me importaba.

-_ Bella..._

- _Umhh...?_

- _Mírame_

Levanté la cabeza estrañada por su petición y...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despues de escribir este capitulo (al que le falta la tercere parte) he llegado a la conclusion de que si me ha de pasar esto....yo tambien quiero que me atraquen!! XDDD

aj ajjaja

Bueno! **Mil gracias** a todo el mundo que se haya pasado por aquí! Y **diezmil gracias** a todo el mundo que me haya dejado un rewiew o un GO !!!

:))

El proximo capi; Antes de lo que pensais! XD

ejej!

**besos!!!!!**

**cuisaos muchOooO!! :)**


	4. Cats Night III

**Disclaimer**; Ningún personaje que pueda salir en este Fic me pertenece, son toditos de Stephenie Meyer, execepto "el gato"

xD

_DisfrutenlO!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cats Night III**

-_ Bella..._

- _Umhh...?_

- _Mírame_

Levanté la cabeza estrañada por su petición y se me aceleró el pulso hasta límites insospechados cuando lo encontré a medio centímetro de mi cara. Con una parsimonia irritante, dejó un suave beso sobre mi pómulo derecho. En ese momento me quemó hasta el alma! Estoy segura de que me puse roja como los semáforos, ya que mi pulso se convirtió en un sonido casi constante debido a su velocidad. ¡¿Pero porqué?! Será que no me he dado dos besos con personas que me acababan de presentar...porqué me sentía tan alterada por un solo beso?...

- _Ya hemos llegado, chavales. Venga; bajad! -_ nos dijo el policía que conducía el coche patrulla.

Mientras entrábamos en el edificio policial, Edward me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo y me atraía hacia él en un intento de que no perdiera calor, pese a que yo no sentía frio alguno... No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos respondiendo preguntas a un malhumorado policia, ni tampoco cuantas veces me hizo repetir un mismo concepto mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

- _Recuerdas la cara de los asaltantes, chica?_ - Me estremací al recordar esa cara de pura perversión y maldad con la que me choqué horas antes mientras corría por mi apartamento... Edward lo notó y me miró con un deje de frustración en el ceño.

- _Perdón, señor, podríamos hacer un descanso? Creo que llevamos mucho rato aquí y._..- Sugirió él

- _Ja! Muchacho, no te creas que esto és divertido. Además, tú eres el principal sospechoso, sabes?_ - **NO!** Cómo que Edward era sospechoso!? Debía estar mal de la cabeza! Me dieron ganas de meterle el lapicero por la nariz al policía gruñón, y eso que no soy una persona violenta... - _Sino esplícame; qué hacias tú a esas horas de la noche por el barrio...?_ - Por su espresión se debió sentir como si tu equipo de fútbol metiera el gol de la victoria...Ahora sí que tenía ganas de golpearlo!

Edward alcó las cejas - _Vivo en ese barrio, señor... -_ Lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio.

- _¿Qué? -_ Se me escapó

- _Ah...eh...yo...bueno, supongo que eso tiene sentido...yo..._ - El policía, muy soprendido, se empezó a aflojar la corbata a mesura que se iba poniendo muy colorado. - _Bueno en ese caso, supongo que está bien..._

Estuvimos un buen rato dándole detalles al policía gruñón, del todo inútiles, ya que al rato apareció otro oficial que nos informó que ya habían dado captura a los asaltantes en una gasolinera cercana. Bastante molesto, nos echó (literalmente) escupiendo ciertos insultos que hacia la comunicación que prefiero no recordar...

Una vez fuera, nos dimos cuenta de que, al llegar en coche patrulla, no teníamos medios para volver. Edward pidió un taxi, que no me dejó pagar, y este nos llevo a mi casa. Enrealidad, tenía mucho que preguntarle a ese _semidesconocido_, por eso casi le obligué a entrar en mi apartamento. Lloré unos segundos internamente por la desdichada puerta y comencé mi interrogatorio.

- _Muy bien. ¿Ahora me dirás que hacias en realidad por aquí?_ - le pregunté intentando sonar segura.

_- Creo que no entiendo que me quieres decir. Vivo en este barrio, realmente._

_- ¿Enserio? Quiero decir, si te hubiera visto antes...me acordaría...-_ Genial Bella! Demuéstrale lo extremadamente atractivo que lo encuentras!

- _jaaja! Enserio. Bueno, en realidad solo hará cosa de una semana que me he instalado._

_- De acuerdo...-_ Ya iba sacando cosas a flote. - _Dime, ¿porqué me salvaste?_

_- ¿Cómo qué "porqué"? -_ Sus facciones se tornaron confusas.

_- Oh Vamos! No me voy a creer eso de que entras a la casa de una qualquiera y la salvas sin esperar nada a canvio. -_ Era absurdo...Aunque él no pareció encontrarle la gracia: me miraba con una expresión furiosa.

- _¿Porqué te defines como una qualquiera? ¿Y porqué no puedo ayudarte o incluso dar mi vida si fuera necesario?_ - Dijo demasiado serio como para estar bromeando. Esa última frase me provocó espasmos cardíacos severos...seguro que me quedaban secuelas!

- _Pues por qué _e_so solo pasa en las películas románticas, donde el chico guapo salva a la princesa y está claro que, por muy guapo que seas, yo no voy a tener esa suerte, no soy ninguna princ... -_ Vale Bella...acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo! Sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos y pude sentir como la corta distancia, que había entre nosotros, se acortaba.

- _¿Qué quieres decir, Bella?_ - urgió con una sonrisa de esas que quitan el alma y la razón.

- _... _- No pude contestar.

- _En mi opinión eres la princesa más bonita que han podido ver mis ojos jamás, Bella -_ Como dijera una sola vez más mi nombre, le regalaría la patente; por "su buen uso"

- _Edward, no estoy hablando de cuentos, sino de la realidad_. - Bien! Me había salido la voz del pecho!

- _¿Y que te hace pensar que yo bromeo? -_ Su cabeza comenzó a hacerme sombra, cosa que me indicó (aunque yo ya no pudiera notarlo) que la distancia había vuelto a disminuir.

- _Pues que tú...cuando yo...és decir...._ - Piensa coherentemente!! Sonrió muy complacido consigo mismo.

- _¿Qué sientes ahora mismo?_ _¿Que estás pensando, Bella?-_ ¡¿Qué pregunta és esa!?

- _ummg...tú estas muy cerca y._..- Instintivamente bajé mis ojos hacia esos carnosos labios, que ahora se curvaban en una sensual sonrisa.

- _¿Me tienes miedo?_ - No. Miedo nooo...**pánico!**

- _N-no... -_

- _¿Qué temes que haga? - _La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó-_ ¿Crees qué quiero hacerte daño...? -_ Dijo esa frase con un deje de dolor.

- _No._ - Por algún motivo me salió fuerte y seguro -_ Sé que no me vas a hacer daño, no eres malo..._ De eso estaba convencida, de lo que no estaba segura era de si debía decírselo.

Si segundos antes había un ápice de vida dentro de mi cerebro, en ese momento todas las neuronas habían sufrido una combustión espontánea y habían muerto; simple y llanamente.

La sensación fué tan brutal que me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Él había apresado mis labios contra los suyos y ahora se dedicaba a rozarlos insistivamente. Por puro instinto mis labios se movieron de la forma que encontraron más placer y danzaron contra los suyos. Los cuales, al sentirse correspondidos, se apasionaron y se renovaron con nuevas fuerzas y más intensidad. Sentí un agradable mareo. Mis manos fueron directamente a su pelo por dos motivos: quería tocarlo para saber si realmente era tan suave como parecía (lo fué incluso más) y porqué no pensaba dejar que se separase de mi. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura rápida, incluso furtivamente, y una de sus manos me apretó la cabeza más contra él.

Mi boca se abrió aún más a causa los desenfrenados choques de los labios, entonces noté como su lengua se abría paso en mi boca. Al principio me asustó pero enseguida le correspondí con tanta o más pasión. Nos separamos para recuperar el aire y nos encontramos los dos jadeando como si hubieramos corrido una maratón. Era imposible que yo estuviera más roja! Por no hablar de los litros/minuto que bombeaba mi corazón...brutal.

Simplemente, en esos momentos en los que nos mirávamos a los ojos, me dió completamente igual si él era un extraño o no. Había algo más. Algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero aún así, ese algo, parecía hacer todo su efecto sobre mi. Y también sobre él...

- _Bella..._ - Dijo entrecortadamente sin apartar su frente de la mia

- _Sí...?_

_- Sé que te va a resultar estraño, puede que creas que bromeo. Pero NO lo hago!... -_ Se veía nervioso y yo solo estaba por la labor de volver a luchar contra sus labios. Él también parecía tener tentaciones, pero se contuvo mejor.

- _¿Qué...qué pasa Edward? -_

- ...

- _Me lo puedes decir...- _Estaba consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa. Y si pensaba que era un error? o y si me quería dejar claro que yo solo era un entretenimiento para él? Claro! una persona así podría tener a la chica que quisiera...

- _Bella...yo...-_ Bajé mis manos de su pelo e intenté apartarme. Si me ha de pillar el toro, que me pille dignamente! - _Te amo_.- Me congelé cual mamut en la era glacial.- _Te amo desde el momento en que te vi...aunque no quería admitirlo, porqué en ese momento era imposible...siempre lo supe...Eres todo lo que quiero y necesito. Mi vida. Por eso te quiero y deseo y...! -_ Estaba colorado y mi sonrojo se había convertido en blancura...

-_ Oh...-_ Solté el último puñado de aire que retenía

- _Bella...Sé que és imposible que sientas lo mismo pero...yo...Bella respira!_

_- Ah! -_ aspiré aire de golpe, lo había olvidado - _Edward yo... _

_- Creo que será mejor que me vaya...yo solo -_ Se calló a mitad de frase y su cara reflejó tristeza, más de la soportable-_ ...bueno piensa en lo que te he dicho, porfavor -_Se levantó del sillón suavemente y se giró antes de salir del apartamento- _Ah! en cuanto llegue a casa llamaré para que vengan a arreglarte la puerta, siento los destrozos._ - Sonrió sin alegría mientras yo lo miraba con la expresión más desorbitada de la historia. Vi como apuntaba algo en un papel y después lo perdí de vista.

No sé cuantas horas estuve sentada en el sofá repitiéndome mentalmente lo que me había dicho y dado a entender. No me podía creer que un ser tan perfecto estuviera enamorado de mi. ¿Porqué? ¿Qué me podría haber visto? Llamaron al timbre y por inercia fuí a abrir la puerta, fué entonces cuando recordé que no tenía nada para llamarlo "puerta"...En poco tiempo los encargados me pusieron una nueva y les di el teléfono de la aseguradora.

Como un zombie me duché, cené y me fuí a dormir deseando poder dejar de pensar en él. Fué peor, me pasé toda la noche soñando con sus besos!! Me estaba obsesionando! Me senté en el sofá, pobrecito; en poco tiempo había vivido un surtido traumático de esperiencias fuertes...

Recapacité y recordé ¿qué pensé cuando lo vi?; me sentí bien entre sus brazos y segura también. ¿Cómo lo veía?; como el ser más perfecto del planeta, tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Qué sentí al besarlo?; eso no se me estaba permitido esplicar... y lo más importante: ¿Realmente era un desconocido?...Esa pregunta me removió el cerebro y el estómago a la vez. No, no era un desconocido...quizá si era la primera vez que lo veía pero...había algo...lo mismo que me impulsó a besarlo de esa forma (me sonrojé al recordar). Algo que no entendía pero era demasiado brutal para parar a pensármelo. Pasó otro día sin que yo recuperara la normalidad.

Hecha un lio, y como última salida, rercordé lo que siempre me decía mi mejor amiga, Alice, en estas ocasiones; "El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce...haz lo que tus instintos te indiquen..." Y, por agun motivo, le hice caso; me vestí rapidamente y me dispuse a salir a buscar a Edward, pero...problema! No tenía ni idea de donde vivía! Sabía que se alojaba en el barrio, pero en que casa!? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta...ahora que de verdad quería verlo y estar con él...no sabía donde encontrarlo!

Como iluminada por la luz divina, justo antes de caer rendida al suelo, recordé a Edward apuntando algo en un papel del recibidor. Salí disparada hacia allí, busqué la libretita y cuando la vi las lagrimas salieron por fin, pero de alegría;

_c/ Broadway (blood bank) - nº23_

_Si necesitas algo, lo que sea!, no dudes en pedírmelo. _

_No repares en la hora, la importancia o el dinero, ¿oyes? Siempre estaré para lo que necesites y más._

_Te quiero, lo siento._

_Edward._

Sabía donde era eso! Yo vivía en la misma calle, en en número 49! Salí corriendo dándole un fuerte empujón a la puerta nueva de mi casa. Sé que se cerró por el fuerte golpe que dió, aunque tampoco me importó mucho. Cogí mi furgoneta y comencé a contar números de casas. _34...28...26...24..._ Giré la cabeza hacia la otra acera; ahí estaba! El número 23. Ni siquiera me fijé si era grande, pequeña o el color, solo atiné a subir las escalerillas corriendo, a tropezarme y a picar al timbre.

Cuando acabó de sonar y oí movimiento dentro de la casa mi cerebro dejó de agitarse y se dió cuenta de lo que acbaba de hacer...¡¿Qué le iba a decir caundo me preguntara!? Pensé en alguna historia de yakuzas o la mafia rusa con mis órganos de por medio, pero enseguida las descarté...OH DIOS! ¡Qué tonta! Empecé a sonrojarme, se me disparó la presión arterial y mis pies quisieron salir corriendo de nuevo cuando se oyó el cierre de la puerta.

...Y allí detrás de la placa de metal y madera estaba él...con cara de confusión al principio y de sorpresa después.

- _¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ - Preguntó alterado. Yo preocupada por la escusa de mi visita y él preguntándome si me encontraba bien...Como dos enamorados que se pueden visitar sin remordimientos...Lo vi todo claro de golpe, fué una sacudida imperiosa que casi me marea - _Por dios Bella dime algo! ¿Qué te ha pasado? No llores!_ - Dijo él con la voz ahogada y abrazándome. No me di cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, ni cuando me había entrado dentro de su casa. Solo sabía lo que sentía y me dejé llevar por "mis instintos" como diría Alice.

Me separé un poco de él y mirándole a los ojos le sujeté la cara cerca de la mia. Me miró perplejo.

- _Me pasa que te amo, Edward Cullen, más de lo que tú podrías sentir nunca. Nisiquiera estoy segura de estar cuerda!_- Con necesidad aplastó sus labios contra los mios y volvimos a caer en ese juego de perversión, solo que ahora sabíamos lo que sentiamos nosotros mismos y el otro y nos lo demostrábamos en cada caricia, beso y jadeo.

- _Ah, eso és mentira_ - dijo contra mis labios sonriendo

- _Ummh? _

- _Que te quiero un millón de veces más de lo que puedes comprender._

- _Calla y bésame fanfarrón!_ - Reí por su respuesta y por mi atrevimiento. Él hizo exactamente lo que le pedí en mi boca, cuello y cuerpo. Durante toda la noche...

No quería que acabara nunca lo que me hacía sentir aunque sabía que apartir de ese día no me separaría nunca de él, ni que se cansara de mi, yo de él no lo haría jamás. Claro que tampoco me sentía que eso pudiera llegar nunca. A la semana ya me tenía viviendo con él, ya que su casa era la más grande. Alice se pasaba por allí unas dos veces a la semana, con Jasper y realmente me sentía incluso culpable por lo feliz que me sentía desde que lo conocí. Desde que conocí su amor, sus besos, sus caricias, todo...

Le pregunté diversas veces que quiso decir con "_Te amo desde el momento en que te vi...aunque no quería admitirlo, porqué en ese momento era imposible"._ Pero siempre me respondía que algun día me lo diría ya que no le gustaba recordarlo. Yo no lo forcé, tampoco me importaba; podría haver sido un gato que me traería sin cuidado, lo amaba demasiado.

Cuando, después de nuestra boda, me lo esplicó todo, descubrí que mis ejemplos fueron de lo más irónicos, aunque mis sentimientos no cambiaron ni un ápice cuando me lo contó. Al contrario de mi, él lo pasó fatal esperando mi reacción, incluso desconfió de mi salud cuando le dije que me daba igual. Yo incluso me alivié sabiendo de donde venía esa sensación de "estar como en casa" la primera vez que lo vi.

En cuanto a Alice, no volvió a hablar nunca más de el "gato" después de la reprimenda que le eché por no habérmelo esplicado antes. Lo que no acabé de entender fué ¿como era posible que ella supiera que pasaría esto y que no era un gato normal?

*

Y ahora me veo aquí, con mis dos hijos, mis tesoros, de dos y cuatro añitos; el de dos añitos és un clon de Edward en muchísimas cosas, escepto sus ojos, los cuales demuestran que el color marrón és mio. Y mi niña que ahora tiene cuatro años, morenita con los ojos verdes muy claros.

Con mis "sobrinitos" como los llama Alice que cada vez que vienen a casa rompen algo, y aunque quemaran la casa los querría igual, són clavados a Jasper físicamente pero tienen el carácter de su madre, sin duda!

En ocasiones tengo la sensación de que la vida me ha dado más de lo que merezcos y de que está en su pleno derecho de quitármelo cuando menos me lo espere. Pero, para calmar ese temor, comparto mis días con el mejor marido del mundo, al que quiero más a que mi propia vida y a todo lo que respecta para toda la eternidad.

Edward.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin de Cats NIht! xD

que tal!?? os a gustado!? esperabais otra cosa!? si es asi, perdonadme porfavor! xd

el final a sido un poco rápido pero esque si fuera más largo entonces sería un FiC largo, claro! xD y como dije que serían cortos he tenido que resumirlo todo para no dejarlo a medias :)

espero que os gustte, almenos un pokito xD

en finnnnn, el proximo "corto" (como yo los llamo) se titulara _**Thristy.**.._ espero que lo sigais leyendo! :)

puess eso es todo, por hoy, estoy agotadisima y solo me da para subir la historia y el disclaimer!

sorry! es lo que hace la fiebre! xD

pues eso! un besazoO!OO!

**MILLONES DE AÑOS LUZ DE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REWIEWS Y POR TODOS LOS GO!!!!**

**_os kierooOOOOO!_**

xDD


	5. ThirstyI

**Discalimer**; Ningun personaje me pertenece, son todos de Stepahie Meyer.

Mi cabeza idea diferentes paranoias y mi cuerpo las escribe a sus órdenes. xDDD

espero que os guste!!!!!

:)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ThirsTy...I**

**BellaPOV**

Todo comenzó un día al que yo daba por tranquilo, en el que Edward y yo hablábamos de cosas triviales, sin importancia, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro. Sinceramente era feliz, ¿cómo no serlo con mi vampiro sonriendo pacíficamente recostado sobre mi cama?

- _No me lo digas! A qué Newton te volvió a insinuar alguna cosa?_ - Dijo él frunciendo su perfecto ceño, aun sonriendo.

- _Mike no insinua, Edward, me lo dice directamente!_ - Sí, Mike Newton volvía a las andadas desde la última vez que intentó salir conmigo. Yo no tendría agallas después de como lo miró Edward, pero...supongo que era un chico valiente...valiente o estúpido.

- ¿_Me dejas empujarlo "accidentalmente" por las escaleras para que se esté quietecito durante el tiempo de combalescencia?_ - Me preguntó con cara de inocencia.

- _Ummh...me lo pensaré_ ..._Jajaja_!- Hablaba en broma, claro, aunque en el fondo no me disgustaría un poco de paz...

-_ Y qué te propuso esta vez?_ - Dijo enarcando una ceja.

- _Que le acompañara al baile de Año Nuevo! Como si no supiera que no pienso ir! _

- _Oh...pues yo creo que sí que vas a ir_... - Dijo sonriendo malévolamente

- _No lo creo_ - Me negué mientras se acercaba rozando mi pómulo con su nariz.

- _Segura...?_ - Susurró contra mi boca

- _Sí...-_ Dijo la poca consciencia que me quedaba. AH! Sabía mis puntos débiles!!

- _Completamente...?_

- _Sí..._

- _Entonces te paso a buscar a las 8?_

- _Sí...-_ Dije por inercia - _Ay! Quiero decir no, n...!_ - Me calló con un profundo beso al que respondí con intensidad.

- _Perfecto! Quedamos así y has cerrado el trato con mis labios, ya no te puedes negar, Bella...-_ Dijo con una amplia sonrisa que provocaría escalofríos al mismísimo demonio.

- _Traidor abusón!_ - Le acusé riendo también y le empujé haciéndome caer encima suyo cariñosamente para empezar a jugar a _nuestro juego_ el qual siempre ganábamos los dos.

*

Cada día estaban más cerca las fiestas Navideñas y, como todos los años, los alumnos de nuestro instituto preparaban la típica fiesta de despedida de año en la que habría más alcohol por litro cuadrado que oxígeno, y que seguro que ocurría algun accidente, motivo demás por el que todos los años evitaba ir...sino, seguro que yo sería el centro de todas las catástofres!

Una semana antes de año nuevo, el último día de clases, me sorprendió mucho el encontrarme a Alice conduciendo el Volvo de Edward cuando vino a recogerme para ir al instituto.

- _Hola Alice ¿y Edward? Se ha ido a cazar? No me dijo nada._

_- Emh..no, no se ha ido a cazar..._

_- Ah no? -_ Sino estaba cazando_... - ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? -_ Me alarmé

_- No! ¿Porqué debe haber ocurrido nada malo para que tu adoradísima amiga te pase a recoger? Me ofendes Bella!! O es que ya no me quieres...? -_ Se hizo la ofendida.

- _Alice, sabes de sobra que no és eso. No me niegues que és raro que no sea Edward quien me pase a buscar. -_ Hizo un gesto que no identifiqué con la cara y no me respondió. Eso sí que era estraño! -_ Muy bien...ahora mismo lo llamo! -_ Dije sacando el móbil de mi cartera.

_- NO! Ya te lo esplico! No lo llames que me reñirá por asustarte! -_ Cerró mi teléfono y me lo arrebató.

- _Te escucho. -_ Siguió conduciendo unos segundos en silencio. Me estaba asustando de verdad!

- _Es que nos han venido a visitar unos viejos amigos y Edward se ha quedado ha acompañarlos. -_ Dijo al fin.

- _Ahhh...Pues no veo que sea nada malo... -_ No entendía la reacción de Alice.

_- No?_

- _no..._

-_ JAja! És verdad! Tienes razón!_ - Se relajó -_Total Tanya y su família solo se quedan una semanita de nada. Porqué deberías molestarte? Este Edward és un exagerado!_ - Rió divertida.

Tanya y su família...Tanya y su família...Tanya y su família... **TANYA**!! La chica rubia, cien mil veces más guapa que yo, vampiresa, sexy, que conoce a Edward de toda la "vida" y encima está enamorada de él!!?? Esa Tanya!? Si era así...Sí! Alice había hecho bien en ocultármelo, no debió habermelo dicho...

- _Bella estas blanca! te encuentras bien?_ - Mientras pensaba en todos los posibles peligros de su visita, se me fué haciendo una _úlcera_ en el estómago provocada por todo el ácido que me creó el estrés.

- _Eh? Sí sí! Perfecta_... - Me miró con el ceño fruncido

- _Ay...creo que debí callarme! Ahora Edward se va a poner hecho una culebra! _

Llegamos al instituto y cada una nos fuimos por nuestro lado. Alice se arrepintió tres veces más y yo disimulé como pude, aunque seguramente fallé...

Me pasé todos los minutos de todas las horas imaginándome lo que Edward y Tanya debían estar haciendo en su casa. No és que no confiara en él, sí que lo hacía pero...no le culparía por ver atractiva a Tanya. Me había repetido un millón de veces que él no sentía lo mismo por ella pero aun así...el peligro estaba presente. Y porqué no quería que lo supiera? Tan malo era? O es que había un motivo oculto...? Se me revolvió el estómago. - Bah! no pienses estupideces Bella! Si Edward supiera lo que piensas sobre su fidelidad se sentiría muy ofendido! - Me autoreñí.

Intenté concentrarme en las equaciones bicuadradas hasta que Alice y yo nos volvimos a meter en el Volvo. Jamás pensé que me llevara tanto tiempo hacer un ejercicio de cálculo mental! Me sentí un poco lenta, la verdad...

- _Te dejo en casa, Bella?_ - Dijo ella. Parecía haber olvidado mi _comecoco_ personal.

- _Sí...- _Idea! -_No, Alice, porqué no me llevas a vuestra casa? Quiero saludar a los invitados, me gustaría verlos_. - Se me quedó mirando confusa para luego asentir cuidadosamente y arrancar. Enrealidad solo quería saber cuanto más debía preocuparme y también quería ver a Edward...lo echaba bastante de menos.

Al llegar, al contrario de lo que pensé, no salió nadie a recibirnos. Cosa muy normal para los humanos, pero sospechoso para unos vampiros. Alice también miró la casa pensativa.

-_ Entramos?_ - Dijo viendo que no me movía

- _Sí._

Alice abrió la puerta de la casa, pasamos al salón y nos quedamos quietas enmedio de la estancia, esperando. Pareciamos dementes, realmente...

- _No me has dicho que tenías visita?_

- _La tenemos, la tenemos...-_ Dijo malhumorada.

- _Eh?_

Al instante apareció Emmet acompañado de Rosalie, mi cara debia estar descompuesta en miles de sentimientos distintos. Rose nos esplicó que Jasper se había llevado de caza a algunos de los invitados y que volverían a la noche. Emmet dejó entrever el motivo por el que no nos escuchó al entrar...estaba...ocupado con Rose haciendo algo que no quiero ni imaginarme. Me quité un peso de encima pero...

-_ y Edward?_

- _Umh? Debe estar arriba, no ha bajado?_

- _No...quizá...creo que voy a buscarlo._

- _Esta bien_ - me sonrió Alice, pero no lo hizo de corazón, sino con el ceño fruncido, como cuando presiente algo malo....ay!

Subí las escaleras de la casa despacio, sin tropezarme y, por algun motivo, en silencio. La primera habitación donde le busqué fué en la de Edward pero allí no había nadie...

_- Edward?_

Oí un sonido de sillas arrastrándose que provenian del despacho de Carlisle. Allí debía estar! quizá con Carlisle porque el sonido pertenecía a dos sillas diferentes. Me dirigí decidida hacia allí ya más contenta. Alice era una mártir, ahora que estaba a segundos de ver a mi vampiro nada me parecía sospechoso o alarmante. Abrí la puerta...

y se me congeló el corazón...me sentí morir

Tanya estaba cogiendo a Edward de la cabeza y atralléndolo hacia si, aprovechando para darle un beso pasional. Lo primero que pensé fué que hacian buena pareja, eso dolió...dolió mucho. Hacia mil veces mejor pareja que con una humana como yo...

Edward apartó a Tanya en un rápido movimiento con cara de susto y me miró a mi. Sentí que mi cara era del todo inexpresiva. Él puso cara de pánico y tartamudeó algo que o no entendí, o no me importó lo que me dijera. Volví a reparame en que Edward aun le cogía por las muñecas y ella sonreía muy cerca suyo con cara de victoria.

Algo en mi pecho se abrió de golpe, como un trapo viejo que lo partes por la mitad. Sentía que el aire no me hacía falta y que el fino vaso se desbordaba...me di la vuelta antes de que lo hiciera y salí corriendo sin hacer caso a los gritos de Edward, que me llamaban ferozmente...

No asimilaba lo que me esaba pasando pero...dolia mucho...

Las piernas me temblavan mientras corría y lloraba. Pude oir la voz de Edward siguiendome pero yo no me paré aunque me fuera atrapar en brebe. Sintiéndo desafallcer me tiré al suelo al lado del pié de un árbol de fuera de la casa y me hundí...Podía notar su presencia detrás mio pero no pensaba girarme...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sí**, hay continuación y **no**, no acaba mal.

xDD aj ajaaj

Perdonadme es que quería resolver ese pequeño dilema! :)

bien; **Thirsty** en inglés equivale a **Sediento/a**, ya os podeis hacer una idea, aunque no se si va a ser la misma!

jeejej

:)

wenoO! muchisimas gracias por leer y aguantarmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

**soys los mejores del mundo mundial y eso no os lo quita nadie!!**

xDD

**_un besazoO!O!_**

**_cuidaoos muchOO!!!!_**

:)


	6. Thirsty II

**Thirsty II**

Las piernas me temblavan mientras corría y lloraba. Pude sentir a Edward siguiéndome pero yo no me paré aunque me fuera atrapar en brebe. Sintiéndome desafallcer me tiré al suelo al lado del pié de un árbol de fuera de la casa y me hundí...Podía notar su presencia detrás mío pero no pensaba girarme...

- _Bella..._ - Dijo en susurro. No le contesté. - _No sé que decir...yo...no es lo que parece. Te lo juro! -_ Sonaba como si lo estuvieran ahogando con una cuerda.

Intenté levantarme, solo quería irme a mi casa y llorar sola. Mientras "caminaba" él me siguió en silencio y cuando me propuse abrir mi coche una mano más dura que la propia carrocería del Chevy me lo impidió.

- _Edward...porfavor, no lo hagas más difícil..._ - Le rogué. No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara porque sabía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, rompería a llorar.

- _No Isabella Swan. No te voy a permitir marcharte sin que me dejes explicarme_. - Su voz quería sonar firme y amenazadora pero, al contrario, le salió llena de angustia. No pude evitar mirarle a los ojos y eso me descontroló.

- _No quiero oir nada Edward, sé perfectamente que he visto...! _- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo - _Mira, ya sé que no soy quien para decirte lo que debes hacer con tu vida...pero almenos podrías...!_ - El nudo de la garganta me impidió terminar la frase.

El mundo no ha visto jamás la imagen adecuada para la destrucción que pude ver en sus pupilas cuando dije eso. Destrucción interior y exterior, no hacía falta ser muy observador para ver que una ola de violencia le recorría las venas...Giró su cabeza en un movimiento que ha una persona le hubiera provocado una desconyuntura y fulminó las sombras con la mirada.

-_ Edward...me voy a casa_. - No veía lo que estaba mirando él pero me quería ir.

- _Espera...Bella, porfavor_ - Una voz femenina me llamó de entre las sombras. Edward no apartó su amenazante mirada pero me rodeó la cintura con su brazo, casi me mareo de la cantidad de emociones que provocó ese tacto. Depronto, de entre los oscuros árboles, apareció la figura que me atormentaría hasta el final de mis días. - _Edward no quería...es decir: él no ha sido quien besaba...yo...bueno yo...lo siento! _- Medio segundo más tarde el cuerpo de Tanya ya estaba casi en la otra punta del bosque, lo supe por el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles.

_- Eh...?_ - Conseguí expulsar.- _Tanya fue quien...? - _Ups! Me sentía una completa estúpida...

Miré a Edward pero él seguía con la misma expresión de dolor, como si Tanya no hubiera dicho nada. _Claro! Has desconfiado de él de mala manera Bella! Le has creido infiel...cuando él es el más exagerado del mundo en estos temas..._Me sentía mal conmigo misma.

- _Edward yo...bueno yo no sabía...-_ _Cállate! Solo empeoras las cosas_. Él no dejaba de mirarme fijamente y no aflojaba su expresión de dolor. El nudo de la garganta se hizo considerable...

-_ Vamos. Te llevo a casa._ - Dijo cerrando los ojos y besándome la frente.

Me llevó hasta su Volvo con un - _Luego llevaré tu coche a tu casa-_ y en todo el trayecto no dijo nada más, es más, creo que ni pestañeó.

Aparcó su coche a unos metros de mi casa y salió para abrirme la puerta del copiloto y acompañarme hasta el porche, como siempre que se hacía de noche. Pero con una notable diferencia: era totalmente frío conmigo, solo me tocaba lo necesario.

_- ¿Te quedarás esta noche?_ - Quería sonar indiferente pero mi voz sonó como una desesperada súplica.

- _Siempre que tú quieras, me quedaré._ - Dijo sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día. Creó que casi me desmayo del gusto de volver a verlo sonreirme. Volvió a besar mi cabeza y mis labios ardieron de pura necesidad, pero sabía que no debía hacer nada.

Después de preparar la cena y comérmela con mi padre me duché para liberar tensiones, pero lo único que conseguí fue que las imágenes de Tanya besando a Edward me dieran fuertes sacudidas cerebrales. Aunque supiera que había sido ella, en contra de la voluntad de Edward, no podía evitar sentirme dolida y...celosa...Más de lo que me hubiera gustado, yo no era así, almenos normalmente...

Abrí la ventana todo lo que pude y me dispuse a tirarme en la cama a esperar a Edward. Pero a mitad de mi caida hacia el colchón unas manos me rodearon la cintura y caí encima de algo un _poco_ más duro, pero con más suavidad de la que pretendía caer en el blandito colchón. Enseguida reconocí los brazos de Edward y no pude evitar sonreir con ganas. Me giré sobre mí misma y me abracé a su tronco con "fuerza".

Estuvimos en silencio bastante rato, si él no iba a decir nada, si esa sonrisa que tanto me había ilusionado no significaba un cambio en su humor...entonces yo tampoco hablaría. Pero sabía que me iba a quedar dormida en breve así que lo agarré tan fuerte como pude con la esperanza de que si se movía me despertara. No pensaba dejarlo ir estando Tanya suelta por ahí..._Oh! Me estoy volviendo una amargada cuarentona celosa? Noooooo....!_ Y con ese horrible descubrimiento, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Aunque a la mañana siguiente seguía ahí, a mi lado, eso no cambió para nada las cosas. Edward estaba simplemente distante pero a la vez atento conmigo, frío pero con una sonrisa siempre que la requería, distraido pero con una respuesta para todo, lo tenía todo básicamente...calculado. Calculado para que nadie supiera que enrealidad le daba vueltas a algo como un loco, pero no quería que nadie más sospechara.

_Estará pensando en Tanya, nadie se queda indiferente después de un beso así...!_

No sé exactamente de donde salió esa voz, pero hubiera jurado que una parte de mi cerebro con vida propia me chilló de golpe lo que había intentado desesperadamente no pensar durante toda la semana. Desde que encontré a Edward en esa situación, una parte de mí, se preguntó enfebrecidamente si no le gustaría más, si no se sentiría mejor con otra vampira como él, en vez que tener que contenerse a todas horas conmigo. No quería admitirlo, pero era una duda que me reconcomía por dentro, como si se tratara de una serpiente; silenciosa pero letal.

- _Buenos días Bella_ - La voz de Mike Newton me sacó de mi ensoñación momentánea. - _¿Ya has decidido lo de la fiesta de Fin de Año? - Oh no! maldita fiesta!_

_- No Mike, lo siento pero no creo que...pueda ir..._

- _Venga Bella! Hablé con Charlie y me dijo que no tenias ningún plan para ese día. Él se va ha ir con Billy, ¿piensas quedarte tú sola en casa? -_ Me había pillado, pero bien pillada...

- _Bueno, es que yo..._

- _Nada! Te veo el viernes a las nueve y media en mi casa, está bien?_ - Y se dispuso a irse por donde había venido. Rápido! Debía pensar en algo antes de que se fuera! - _Ah! Edward_...- puso mala cara al decir su nombre - _Puede venir si quiere_. - Me pareció que murmuraba algo por lo bajini, pero no lo llegué a entender. Y se fue sin darme tiempo a replicar.

Podría haberme hecho la loca y el día establecido apagar todos los teléfonos de la casa (y mi móbil) y encerrarme en mi habitación para no ser vista por nadie y, así, librarme del absoluto calvario que pasaría en una fiesta así... Pero enseguida deseché esa opción ya que Alice y Angela me miraban con los ojos más brillantes que jamás había visto...y no me hacía falta ser un psíquico para saber en que estaban pensando..._Ay!!!_

Cuando se le dije a Edward, con la intención de buscar ayuda, le pareció una idea estupenda, y como ya había dicho, me dijo que me recogería ese día a las ocho de la tarde. Alice se encargó de mi vestuario y de mi paciencia, que con el humor de Edward era mínima, y me preparó para esa noche.

Como había prometido, Edward se fue de mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde y Alice me estuvo torturando hasta bien entradas las siete. Una hora más tarde, él apareció en mi puerta elegantemente vestido con un esmoquin negro. Sí, para no faltar a la costumbre, me faltó el aire al ver su perfección y, sí también me puse intensamente colorada. Edward observó el trabajo de Alice durante unos segundos, se sonrió para si mismo y me ayudó a entrar en el Volvo. Yo estaba al borde de un ataque de alguna cosa, _¿¡porqué no me decía lo que le pasaba de una vez!? Yo quería a mi Edward, no a un chófer!_

_El beso Bella, no te hagas la tonta..._

La voz perturbadora volvió a sonar en mi mente. Mientras hacía imposibles para no romper a llorar, sin darme casi cuenta ya estábamos dentro de casa de Mike y me encontraba hablando con Ángela y Ben. Edward estaba a mi lado, pero realmente parecía más una bonita estatua decorativa que mi acompañante...

- _Bella, Ben y yo nos vamos ya. Verás es que en mi familia es tradición escuchar las doce campanadas con tus familiares y bueno Ben...-_ Ángela se sonrojó - _es parte de la familia...jeje!_

_- Claro Ang! Tranquila! -_ Les saludé con la mano mientras se alejaban _- Divertíos!_

_- Gracias!! Feliz año, Bella -_ Chilló Ben desde casi la otra punta del salón

Me quedé viendo como se marchaban esquivando a los bailantes antes de girarme a ver a Edward. Me daba miedo y rabia que continuara con esa expresión, o debería decir con esa inexpresión...

- _Edward, porqué no me dices ya lo que he hecho, porfavor...-_ Lo dije en un susurro y sin girarme todavía, pero sabía que él me podía oir perfectamente. Hubo unos segundos de inmobilización por su parte.

- _No entiendo a que te refieres Bella_ - Me susurró en mi oido. No aguanté la presión y lo encaré.

- _Ah no? Entonces dime porqué llevas dos semanas con esa actitud_...! - La desesperación acumulada estaba saliendo a flote...peligro!

_- ..._

- _Edward porfavor, si no sé porqué disculparme no puedo hacerlo...dime que he hecho_ - _O dime que sientes realmente por Tanya..._ La voz volvió a hacer de las suyas y me hizo soltar una lágrima que a Edward no le pasó desapercibida. Se le descompusieron las facciones en una mueca de dolor semjante a la de aquella nefasta tarde.

-_ Bella yo..._ - Se calló cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los nudillos. Por la fuerza de su mandíbula me pareció que se los quería romper...

Sin previo aviso abrió unos ojos como platos y clavó la mirada (de total incredulidad) hacia algún lugar de la pista de baile. Rápidamente giré la cabeza para encontrarme a pocos centímetros de mi brazo izquierdo el cuerpo perfecto de...Tanya. No la había visto llegar ni acercarse, _claro._

_- Edward...podemos hablar un segundo porfavor? -_ Dijo ella sin siquiera mirarme. Edward no le apartó la mirada, cosa que me provocó nauseas y una deshidratación lacrimal inminente.

-_ Claro_ - Dijo al fin - _Bella, me disculpas un momento, porfavor?_ - Me dijo ahora mirándome a mí. De mi boca salió algun extraño sonido en una lengua muerta que ni yo misma entendí y me giré sobre mis talones para escapar de sus miradas.

No quería ni podía estar presente si...bueno, ya saben...

Las lágrimas volvieron a mí, y el nudo del mi pecho subió como la espuma hasta colocarse salvajemente en mi garganta, cerrándole el paso al oxígeno. Busqué una silla, si no me sentaba lo más seguro era que me desmayara ahí mismo de la impresión. La única silla libre que encontré fue al lado del rincón de bar, donde pude comprobar que, efectivamente, en casa de Mike había más acumulación de alcohol que de aire propiamente dicho...

_Debería largarme de aquí..._ - Me dije a mí misma. Pero no me dió tiempo a acatar la orden ya que, Mike se me acercó más sigilosamente incluso que Tanya, colocó una silla al lado de la mía y me puso un vaso de algo que hechaba una fortísima olor a alcohol del duro en la nariz.

- _Bebe, esta muy bueno cuando te acostumbras a la quemazón._ - Sonrió y pude deducir que él ya llevaba unos cuantos...

_- No Mike, yo no bebo, gracias_

- _¿Qué os ha pasado a tí y a Cullen? Lo he visto con una chica la mar de mona en los lavabos. -_ Dijo sin apartar el vaso de mis fosas nasales.

_- ¿Qué?_ - No puede ser...

-_ Sí, de verdad. Estaban como discutiendo por algo y él parecía disgustado. -_ "Los borrachos y los niños no mienten". Sonó la voz de mi difunta abuelita recitando ese sabio refrán... Ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar, no entendía nada. _¿Qué estarían discutiendo? ¿Qué quería Tanya? ¿Porqué Edward se comportaba así conmigo?..._

El trozo del cerebro que llebava torturándome dos semanas se apoderó de mis brazos y cogió el vaso con esa extraña substancia que sotenía Mike, el qual había comenzado a tararear alguna canción. Ante la atenta mirada de Newton llevé el vaso a mi boca y engullí el líquido sin pensármelo mucho, por no decir nada. Mike respondió con una sonora carcajada que la estridente música amortiguó. Mi garganta comenzó a arder provocándome escalofríos por la sensación. Sentí en mis ojos lo mismo que si estuviera cortando cebollas y un gusto amarguísimo me recorrió la lengua, ahora abrasada.

Mike volvió a reir y me rodeó los hombros, pero no me importó en absoluto. Miré dentro del vaso como esperando encontrar algo pero solo identifiqué el hielo semi fundido.

- _Te dije que el 43 estaba buenísimo!_ - Dijo él volviéndome a llenar el vaso. Sin ser consciene me lo volví a llevar a los labios ahora con mayor cuidado, ya que sabía los efectos abrasadores. En tres sorbos más volví a acabarme su contenido, que frustrante...

- _Mike ponme más que me hechas muy pocooooo...-_ Mi voz sonó como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Que gracioso! No pude evitar reirme de mi misma.

Prové diferentes sabores y también colores: verde, azul, con limón, con fanta, con otros licores...Todos eran chupitos pequeños, no entendía como la gente podía acabar perdiendo la consciencia. Eso era que no controlaban...yo sí que podía parar cuando quisiera...Pararía en cuanto la silla se estuviera quieta, y el elfito verde me dejara volver a sentarme, claro...

- _Bella creo que nos hemos pasado un poquito, no crees?_ - Dijo Mike riendo como un imbécil

-_ Cállate Newton! Ja ja ja!_ - Yo solo me reía de él, eh? - _Y sujétame la silla! _

Mike, que en ese momento no recordaba si se llamaba así, se puso muy serio depronto, apartó la silla haciendo rodar el elfito y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Mi mente se retorció de dolor al recordar que eso era lo que solía hacer Edward antes de besarme, almenos hacía dos semanas lo hacía...

- _Mike apártate de mí_ - Todo el buen humor se me fue de golpe y me sentí desorientada, malhumorada y depresiva. Haciéndome caso omiso Mike siguió acercando su cara a la mía y yo luchaba por apartarlo, pero me comenzaba a sentir súbitamente mareada y casi había olvidado donde estaba. - _Mike no, déjame porfavor..._ - Depronto la cara de Mike se transformó en la de Edward y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos, pero _él_ ahora debía estar con esa bruja rubia y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada...

Mike no hizo ningún caso a mis lágrimas e interpretó mi debilidad como una aceptación; bajó su mano hasta donde mi espalda pierde su nombre y...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Y QUÉ??**

que le pasará a Bella? 0.o

Y al pobre elfito!? ajajajja xDD

**aclaracióN** ; "el elfo verde" y "las sillas que se mueven" que ve Bella, son fruto de la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido. Además, sabemos lo que pasa normalmente en ese tipo de fiestas, con ese tipo de compañías (Mike) si dejas tu vaso de la bebida por ahí y luego vuelves a beber...Yo os recomiendo que no lo hagáis nunca, ya que puede ser muy peligroso. Si alguien os quiere mal, o le parece divertido, es muy fácil que os echen algo que no sea exactamente alcohol en vuestra bebida. =S

Bueno, es un consejo! :)

Hasta la próxima!! Y siento el retardo!! xO

xDD

un besazoOOOoOo!

ya sabeis, si os gusta un **GO** o bien un **REWIEW !**

ejej =D

**_os kierOoooO!_**

**:)**


	7. Thirsty III

**Discalimer; **Ningun personaje me pertenece, son todos de Stepahie Meyer.

Mi cabeza idea diferentes paranoias y mi cuerpo las escribe a sus órdenes. xDDD

espero que os guste!!!!!

:)

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thirsty III**

_- Mike apártate de mí - Todo el buen humor se me fue de golpe y me sentí desorientada, malhumorada y depresiva. Haciéndome caso omiso Mike siguió acercando su cara a la mía y yo luchaba por apartarlo, pero me comenzaba a sentir súbitamente mareada y casi había olvidado donde estaba. - Mike no, déjame porfavor... - Depronto la cara de Mike se transformó en la de Edward y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos, pero él ahora debía estar con esa bruja rubia y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada..._

_Mike no hizo ningún caso a mis lágrimas e interpretó mi debilidad como una aceptación; bajó su mano hasta donde mi espalda pierde su nombre y_ me pareció que se regocijaba con lo que tocaba por su expresión de imbécil... Eso no me gustó nada, me sentí sucia y la imagen de Edward dando vueltas en mi cabeza no ayudaba nada... -_ Tanya!_ _Tanya!_ - gritaba una parte de mi cerebro de la qual estaría encantada de deshacerme con un tumor o algo así...

Giré la cara torpemente para que Mike no consiguiera besarme (si conseguía centrar la mirada), pero el mareo que sentía no me dejaba realizar movimientos demasiado precisos. Que frustrante y extraño a la vez...

- _No, Mike! Déjame en paz...! Edward..._ - Creo que le golpeé débilmente en el pecho, aunque dudo mucho que ese fuera el motivo por el qual salió rodando hacia atrás... No, definitivamente, yo no le había hecho caer aplastando al pobre elfillo y destrozando una silla. - _Qué...?_ - Antes de que acabara de hablar, alguna cosa me cogió en volandas. O eso me pareció, ya que mis pies no tocaban el suelo pero, en cambio, me movía más grácilmente que si lo hicieran.

Oí susurros de la gente que se encontraba a mi alrededor y sentí como vibraba el pecho de la persona que me sostenía. Por la intensidad, debía estar chillando. Pero no entendí nada de lo que decía, estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo a raya la súper pelota que se estaba formando en mi estómago.

De pronto, mi "_alzador_" comenzó a andar hacia algun sitio y las personas que nos rodeaban se convirtieron en manchas borrosas y deformes ante mis ojos. Pude apreciar, incluso, como a una figura bajita y rechoncha le salían dos orejas de burro y comenzaba ha graznar y ha morder las ropas de su acompañante, el qual le reía las gracias. Me froté los ojos insistentemente, eso no podía ser!!. Solo me había tomado unas cuantas copitas...¿no?

Abrí los ojos y los cerré un par de veces ya que, de repente, me había dado cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de quien me llevaba ni adónde... No lo encontré para nada importante, realmente. Perfectamente podría tratarse de un mafioso ruso y dirigirnos a algún yunque bajo tierra para el tráfico de órganos que yo no me hubiera inmutado... Enfoqué, como pude, la cara totalmente contraida en un profundo ceño de mi "secuestrador"...

- _Edward?!_ - Mi voz sonó espesa, ronca y adormilada...más que adormilada, ¿drogada?

Sí, era Edward seguro. Él emitió un leve gemidito de angustia y fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que todo el camino había estado emitiendo un gruñido glutural, solo que yo no lo había notado hasta su cese.

Me embistió un aire súbitamente frío y, por puro instinto, me cubrí los brazos y me encogí. Edward, con un movimiento imposible para un humano, se quitó su chaqueta sin soltarme y me la puso por encima vigilando para que no se me cayera. No podía controlar lo que decía o hacia pero eso no era lo importante.

- _Gracias _- Me cubrí y él asintió - _Edward...¿qué haces aquí? ¿porqué no..._

_- Shhhhh... Duermeté Bella -_ Me besó la cabeza y me acarició el pelo tiernamente mientras me metía en una superficie donde no entraba el aire frío de la noche. Su Volvo, supuse.

- _Umh! Vuélvelo a hacer..._ - Le pedí. Me gustaba mucho cuando hacia eso, pero normalmente no se lo hubiera reconocido, aunque a la vista estaba que no era uno de mis momentos de mayor lucidez... Él abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de golpe. - _Ay! No me distraigas!_ - Yo le tenía que preguntar una cosa muy importante y él solo hacia que distraerme! -_ ¿Por qué no vuelves con Tanya?, seguro que te esta buscando... -_ Al acabar de deicr esa frase me invadió una ira irracional. Ya no tenía ninguna ganas de reir y los ojos comenzaron a picarme aunque no sabía si del disgusto o del sueño que tenía.

- _¿Cómo?_ - Edward ya se había metido en el asiento del conductor y me miraba muy sorprendido.

- _Mike me ha dicho que os ha visto en los lavabos... acaramelados y hablando de algo importante... _- Cerré los ojos, o mejor, se me cerraron voluntariamente. Esas palabras no las dije yo, las dijo la parte más podrida de mi cerebro, esa que estaba apunto de chafar contra alguna cosa dura...

Ni la primera vez que vi a Edward en el aula de biología, ni cuando me salvó en PortAngeles, ni siquiera cuando me vió en manos de James apunto de ser devorada... En ninguna de esas ocasiones Edward había desencajado tanto la mandíbula... Temí que en qualquier momento se le despegaría del resto de la cabeza y caería al suelo. Pasaron los minutos y él no reaccionaba. Mientras tanto mi cerebro comezó a tararear una canción de la que ni siquiera sabía la letra, pero yo estaba totalmente seria.

- _Quien?_ - Dijo... no, escupió al fin sin mirarme a la cara.

- _Mike..._ - Tenía la sensación que acababa de llevar a Newton directamente al matadero.

Intentando dejar de lado que el freno de mano había comenzado a reirse de mí, me concentré en sus ojos para intentar adivinar que estaba pensando... pero no sé que hubiera sido mejor! Edward miraba en dirección a la casa de Mike con la viva imagen de la violencia gratuita en la cara. Se oyó un **crak**, y luego otro **crak** e incluso otro **crak** antes que yo averiguara que ese sonido provenía de su mandíbula al cerrarse. Un profundo escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Incluso en mi estado pude darme cuenta de que, en esos momentos, Edward era lo más peligroso sobre la faz de la tierra...y debo admitir que por unos segundos su expresión me dió miedo... Su mirada desorbitada me hizo pensar que el termino "_enfermo mental_" estada demasiado utilizado para casos no tan graves. No me atreví a abrir la boca, sinceramente.

- _**Vermis non afortunata...!**_*_ -_ siseó Edward _- **Vou quer destruir ou não deseja que o urubus ...**_ *

Apesar de no entender lo que decía deducí que era algo realmente malo y el escalofrío volvió a surfear por mi columna vertebral.

- _Edward..._ - Giró su cabeza con un rápido movimiento desconyuntante y sus ojos perforaron los míos con una mezcla de emociones. De ira a amor, de rabia a cariño, de furia a vergüenza. O quizá era yo la que notaba cosas que no eran...no lo sabía. - _Escucha..._ - Me callé enseco ya que un horrible gusto a bilis y alcohol se agolpó en mi traquea sin previo aviso.

- ¡_No, Isabella Marie Swan! Escúchame tú a mí!_ - su voz sonó de ultratumba al decir mi nombre completo y a mí me dieron ganas romper a llorar como una niña pequeña. - _¿Me puedes esplicar qué demonios hacias bebiendo de algo que te ha ofrecido Newton?_ - Retiro todo lo dicho... En cuanto se acercó a mí y me empotró contra el asiento del coche obligándome a mirarle a la cara lo único que pude pensar fue... que Edward era la cosa más condenadamente sexy del mundo, sobretodo furioso... - _Isabella..._ - gruñó intentando no gritarme. _Vale, Bella, piensa rápido si no quieres acabar tú como el cerdo del matadero...!_

- _Pero si solo era una copita de nada_ - aux! mi cabeza... - _Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿esperar a que acabaras de "pasártelo_ - hice comitas imaginarias con los dedos para darle más énfasis - _bien" con Tanya en los lavabos? Cuerda no hubiera podido... -_ Tres, dos, uno... se abrió la presa y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas._ - Y veo que borracha tampoco... -_ dije tartamudeando_._

Edward se quedó más pálido si cabe y tardó varios minutos en reaccionar.

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has puesto en peligro y te has hecho daño por que creías que yo me lo estaba pasando -_ imitó mis comillas imaginarias _- "bien" con Tanya en los lavabos? -_ Parecía no creérselo_._ En respuesta yo lloré con más intensidad, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro_. - Bella, mi Bella, mi amor...ya. Lo siento, perdóname porfavor -_ con una mano me apretaba contra si y con la otra secaba mis lágrimas mientras me hablaba en un susurro lleno de angustia. Me sentí llena de amor y comprendí lo inevitable...

- _No me pidas perdón Edward, si es lo que tú quieres; estar con ella, yo lo entiendo perfectamente..._ - absorví por la nariz pero no le dejé hablar - _pero quiero que sepas que aunque estés con Tanya o con qualquier otra chica...yo_ - eso iba a ser doloroso - _yo siempre te querré solo a tí. No importa quien me acompañe ni lo que puedas creer, me oyes? Te amaré por toda la eternidad aunque muera y renazca cien veces_ - sí, en efecto, era doloroso... - _Por que para mí eres el único al que podré amar: ahora y siempre..._ - Acabé mis palabras acariciándole la cara, la qual se había tornado semi transparente...

_- Eh...? Tú... tú has pensado... que yo y Tanya?_ - ¿Tartamudeando? Edward tartamudeando?! Se aclaró la garganta _-¿¡ Has pensado que te estaba poniendo los cuernos con Tanya?!_ - volvía a estar enfadado, pero ahora conmigo...

- _Claro... tú te comportabas tan extraño..._

_- Oh Dios... Soy un completo inútil... -_ se tapó la cara con las manos en un signo de vergüenza pero las retiró para mirarme con la cara más llena de amor que jamás había sido merecedora de ver_. - Mi niña, mi niña tonta y sin autoestima...! -_ me cogió y me sentó encima suyo rodeándome completamente con sus brazos y besándome el cabello insistentemente. - _Bella, mírame porfavor_ - ahora no estaba enojado, al contrario; su voz era melodiosa, llena de ternura y con un punto de diversión disimulada por algún tipo de vergüenza. - _¡Te amo!_ - dijo en mi oido - _a tí y solo a tí, por los siglos de siglos. Ahora y siempre. Yo soy tuyo en absolutavilidad y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Eres más que mi vida, mucho más. Tú y solo tú. Te amo, te deseo, te quiero, te adoro..._ - Sus palabras revotaban en mis neuronas como si se trataran de obuses con la misión de exterminar qualquier signo de miedo aparente, y llevaron a cabo su misión.

Mis lágrimas limpiaron toda mi cara, mis manos y parte de la camisa de Edward, el qual había comenzado a tararear mi nana con el fin de tranquilizarme mientras me balanzeaba sobre si mismo. Gemí su nombre diversas veces y cada vez que lo hacía, él, me susurraba al oído - A_quí estoy, mi vida_ - y me apretaba más fuerte contra si.

**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad ya que mis pestañas debían pesar almenos diez quilos más que la noche pasada. Pero pensando en la pasada noche, no podía recordar nada de ella... Alarmada, intenté sentarme en lo que reconocí mi cama pero un immenso dolor de cabeza me lo impidió. El dolor... y el brazo que me ataba al colchón inquebrantablemente.

- _¿Dónde cree usted qué va, señorita? -_ Edward habló en un casi inaudible susurro pero a mí me pareció como si me lo hubiera gritado a todo pulmón en el oído interno con la ayuda de un megáfono. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y él se rió de mí.

-_ Ha arrancarme la cabeza..._ - contesté como pude ya que el dolor casi no me dejaba pensar.

- _Mejor no hagas eso_ - Edward aguantó una sonora carcacajada y antes de que me diera cuenta de que se había ido, volvió con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas para mi dolor de cabeza. -_ Tómate esto, anda._ - me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y yo me tomé las pastillas. - _Tienes suerte de que Charlie trabaje hoy todo el día_ - A mesura que hacían efecto en mí los antinflamatorios, también me permitían recordar claramente la noche anterior... Me quería morir de vergüenza.

Se hizo el silencio en el quarto.

- _Bella, creo que te debo una explicación_ - Estaba apunto de negarme, no quería que pensara (de nuevo) que no tenía confianza en él. Pero no me dejó decir nada poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y sentándose a mi lado. - _Estos días he estado frío y distante, lo sé y lo siento. Quizá no debería decírtelo por qué quizá te lo tomas peor, pero es que ya no sé que hacer para no hacerte daño_ - arrugó su frente en un gesto de dolor - _no sé como puedo ser tan inútil cuando se trata de tí... yo... _- no quería verlo sufrir, y menos por mi culpa!

_- Edward..._

- _Déjame acabar, mi amor_ - besó mis labios muy lenta y profundamente- _porfavor_ - porsupuesto solo pude asentir, como cada vez que me besaba. - _¿Recuerdas el día que llegaste a casa y me viste "hablando con Tanya?_ - esta vez asentí sin hablar, pero para no romper a llorar de nuevo - _Bien. Ese día nos encontrábamos los dos hablando tranquilamente cuando ella oyó tu voz y te sintió acercarte. Aprobechó que me distraje al sentirte cerca - _sonrió_- y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia mí y bueno, ya sabes... no pude esquivarla... -_ se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras yo alucinaba-_ y a resultado que... bueno, Tanya es un bastante... tenaz..._ - pensó en como iba a decir lo siguiente -_ me hizo entender de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. -_ Supongo que mi cara de "no me estoy enterando de nada" le hizo continuar. - _Se dedicó a seguirme adonde quisiera que fuera y recordar, con la intención de que oyera sus pensamientos, ese "beso" y ...bueno... cosas peores que prefiero ni recordar. -_ Mi mente se puso en modo KILL de golpe _- Por ese motivo, cuando estaba cerca de tí y me venían esas imágenes a la cabeza... me sentía como si te estuviera engañando involuntariamente... creemé a sido muy arduo -_ sopló por la boca como si estuviera cansado_ - Al final me cansé y se lo hice saber. Y, en efecto, funcionó; no lo volvió a hacer más. -_ apretó de manera cariñosa mis manos como esperando a que dijera alguna cosa.

_- Pero en la fiesta de Mike tú..._ - el puro coraje no me dejaba hablar .

- _Sí, recuerdo..._ - puso mala cara -_ vino a pedirme perdón por toda la "publicidad subliminal", como yo la llamo, y Mike_ - gruñó su nombre - _nos vió_.

- _Oh! Es verdad!_ - las palabras de Edward me trajeron recuerdos un tanto... extraños - _¿y el duende? ¿Y Mike? Edward no recuerdo nada..._

- _¿Qué duende?_ - me miró con cara de preocupación

- _El que me movía la silla... oh! es igual! ¿qué pasó?_ - tenía el presentimiento de que no había sido muy... Bella...

- _Bueno un resumen sería que, por hacer el subnormal..., Mike acabó con un brazo y dos costillas rotas..._ - Edward miró al techo con aire despreocupado, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. - _ah! y va a pasar una temporadita en la cárcel..._

_- ¡¿Cómo?! -_ que había hecho Mike para acabar así? Oh! las imagenes de él acercándose a mi rostro vinieron de golpe. - _Bueno sí que intentó... besarme_ - lo dije con repulsión - _pero los dos íbamos muy bebidos..._

_- ¿Sabes? - _rozó sus labios contra los míos _- En ocasiones como la de anoche me doy cuenta de que me sobresestimo muchísimo al decir que no me importaría que estuvieras con otro si lo decidieras tú... -_ chocó con pasión nuestros labios y solo nos separamos por la falta de aire _- uuggh -_ ronroneó _- sino hubiera llegado a tiempo, me hubiera tenido que pasar la eternidad besándote para quitar su asqueroso sabor del todo. Que pena, hubiera sido una buena excusa para besarte todo el tiempo... -_ volvió a lamer mi boca como si de verdad intentara limpiar qualquier rastro de Mike.

- _No necesitas ninguna excusa para hacer eso... _- mis manos se dirigieron abariciosas a su cabello y él profundizó el beso con ansia. -_ Y... ¿porqué, si puede saberse, ha acabado Mike en la cárcel durante una "temporadita"?_ - dije cuando nos separamos.

- _Es lo que suele pasar cuando la policía encuentra 20 bolsitas de heroina en tus pantalone_s - sonrió de una manera perversa... más de lo que jamás le había visto hacer.

- _¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que Mike llevara..._ - me iluminé - _Edward..._ _se las pusiste tú! -_ la sonrisa demoníaca se hizo aún más pronunciada. - _Pobrecito... no creo que él nunca..._

_- Bella... ¿de verdad crees que el alcohol solo te hace ver elfos verdes? -_ alzó una ceja

- _¿Me estas diciendo que Mike me drogó? -_ No me lo podía creer...

Asintió con la cabeza - _El brazo fue por intentarte besar_ - contó con los dedos - _las costillas por ponerte en peligro dándote drogas disolventes - _alzó otro dedo_ - y el "regalito" en bolsas... bueno, estaba más furioso de lo que creía pero tampoco me lo podía comer así que_... - se encongió de hombros. Yo, simplemente, no estaba del todo en mí.

- ¿_Cuanto es "una temporadita"?_ - pregunté al fin

- _Unos tres meses, hasta que descubran que no es un traficante de verdad... ¿porqué?_ - preguntó Edward con curiosidad

-_ Para atropellarlo a la salida de la cárcel!!_ - repuse con decisión apretando mis puños.

Edward hechó a reir con sonoras carcajadas, pocas veces lo había visto tan eufórico. Yo, al verlo así, relajé mis puños y también me reí con él. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, empujé a Edward contra la cama, cosa que no hubiera podido hacer en absoluto sin su permiso. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato hasta que me venció la tentación y choqué mis labios contra los suyos, los quales se abrieron con ansia ante los míos, como si los necesitaran.

Ese fue un beso más atrevido de los que Edward se permitía normalmente, ni siquiera paró de rozarse contra mí cuando comencé a jadear en busca de aire. Y yo todavía menos, esa sensación de querer cada vez más de él me estaba consumiendo, pero tampoco me importaba. Pocas cosas, por no decir ninguna, me importaban en ese momento... Al fin, nos separaramos para mirarnos de nuevo a los ojos.

_- Te amo..._ - le dije

- _Te amo, para toda la eternidad_ - respondió con un brillo imponente en los ojos. Y me volvió a besar con pasión.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**FIN**

*** Vermis non afortunata;** gusano desafortunado

*** **_**Vou quer destruir ou não deseja que o urubus;** _Te voy a dejar tan "molido" que no te van a querer ni los buitres

_ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ _

xD

bueeeeno! espero que os haya gustadoo! :)

lo espero de corazoón! xD aaaja

este miniFiC acaba aquí, siento no haber actualizado antes (no me mateis! XD) pero justo acabo de "acabar" los exámenes.... xd

ya os podeis imaginar!

xDD

enfin! el próximo miniFiC calculo que me ocupará 1 capítulo o como mucho 2. Se llamará **"MR. nD Mss."**

Pero estoy pensando en subir el rango al FiC... almenos para ese capítulo **¿qué me decís? ¿dónde pondríais el límite de Rango? necesito vuestra ayudaa! plisss!**

xDD ajjaaj!

_un besazo muy grande!!_

_que os vaya súper bien todoO!! =D_

_os kierooOOo!O_

ya sabeiss, yo encantada con los **GO** y con los **REWIEWS**! xD aja!


	8. Notita

**Notita**

Hola! Muy buenas tardes!

xD

Lo siento enormemente por quien haya creido que se trataba de un caítulo nuevo, como sería lo normal. Me disculpo. Pero enrealidad es una **pequeña notita de aclaración.**

:)

Gracias al comentario de **Betsy-Pop** me he dado cuenta de lo mal que he organizado los capítulos. En vez de explicar el funcionamiento de los mismos, los he ido subiendo ala! alegría! Lo sientooO!

xDD jaja

Muchas gracias Betsy-Pop por tu comentario! x)

Para emmendar mi error (un poco tarde) xS , explico aquí, más o menos cual es mi idea. =D

En principio los capítulos se dividen en historias sin ninguna conexión entre ellas (a menos que avise de lo contrario) sobre Edward y Bella. Cada historia esta dividida por un máximo de tres capítulos con el mismo nombre y numerados. Ejemplo;

*

**Verde I**

**Verde II**

**Verde III**

_Azul I_

_Azul II_

Rojo I

*

etc, etc

:)

Bueno, espero que sea una explicación entendible, no sé si me he explicado del todo xD

Agradecer enormemente a;

**Alyssa Black**

**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan**

**Anfitrite**

**AnDreeeeA**

**::Dani::**

**ARTEMISA CULLEN**

**Judit**

**GothiikPsycopathVampire**

**Coona**

**GRECIA**

**Lola Hale Cullen**

**Betsy-Pop**

*****

**Muchísimas gracias** a tods de corazón! Gracias a vosotrs que te tengo la inspiración y las ganas de escribir!!

:)

bueno! cuidaos muchoOO!

hasta el próximo capi. : **"Mr nD Mss"**

**padt;** si alguien es tan amable de sugerirme si subir el ranking o no, lo agradecería muchísimo! ¿Dónde pondrías el límite? 0.o

(40 reberencias asiáticas)

xDDD

**Besos!! os kieroo!!**

=DD

**Att; lovestory034**


	9. Mr nD Mss I

Disclaimer; ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este FiC son míos, pertenecen todos a Stephanie Meyer.

:)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** **la segunda parte** de este FiC esta subido en el ranking! Si los demás se pueden calificar de **_K+_** , éste estaría calificado como _**T**_ o incluso _**M**_!

lo aviso por si hay alguien a quien no le apetece leer una historia de ese tipo o puede sentirse ofendida por su material sexual, mínimo, pero existente. =)

EnJoY iT!! xD

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mr. nD Mss. I**

Tocaban las cinco en el enorme reloj que colgaba de la pared.

Distraida, limpié con la mano un poco de polvo acumulado en el letrero que había encima de mi escritorio, el qual rezaba: "ISABELLA SWAN", en letras doradas. Demasiado lujoso... como exactamente todo lo referente al edificio donde me encontraba trabajando. Bueno, quizá era de esperar que la palabra "lujoso" acompañara a " mayor bufet de abogacía de Nueva York". Sí, quizá era lógico, aunque a mí seguía sin hacerme gracia la exageración que colgaba de cada uno de los pequeños adornos de la sala.

Jessica, mi compañera, se carcajeó grotescamente mientras cotorreaba por el teléfono de su escritorio con alguna amiga, explicándole _noseque_ que iba ha hacer con "aquel chico del culito mono", esta noche... De verdad esa chica sabía como ser desagradable. La mayoría del trabajo que llegaba a nuestro departamento me lo acababa cargando yo, ya que ella prefería alimentar a las familias de los trabajadores de la línea telefónica y a la "Orbit", ya que se pasaba el día mascando esa marca de chicles, y no precisamente en silencio...

Volví a mirar el reloj algo desesperada, las horas pasaban demasiado rápido. Os preguntareis que tipo de persona cuerda quiere que las horas pasen lentas en su trabajo y vuelve cantando a casa si su jefe le pone trabajo extra, el qual los mantiene ocupados toda la noche. Pues esta claro; la que está loca y enfermizamente enamorada de la persona que le pone tanto trabajo. Sí, estaba desesperadamente enamorada de mi jefe. Se me salía el corazón por la boca cada vez que me llamaba a su despacho y mis manos luchaban por separarse de mi cuerpo y arrancarle el pelo a Jessica cada vez que esta le miraba el trasero o hablaba de él con algua de sus amigas.

Aunque, realmente, no le podía echar las culpas a Jessica. No conocía a ninguna chica que, la primera vez que se les presentó Edward Cullen (que así es como se llama mi jefe) delante, no se les abriera la boca de par en par, como mínimo.

Edward, era, en pocas palabras, un Dios. Ojos verdes de mirada felina, enmarcados en una perfecta faz en parte cubrida por un alborotado pelo cobrizo. Pálido, pero un pálido agradable. Su cuerpo era una combinación explosiva de horas de gimnasio, buenos genes y el toque de algun antepasado suyo griego. Pero lo que más me gustaba sin duda era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa auténtica era más efectiva que cinquenta puñetazos ¡Me dejaba K.O hasta en fotos! De verdad que no podía estar bien de la cabeza.

Quizá podríais suponer que solo me gustaba su físico... pero os equivocaríais. Edward era todo lo que una mujer podría desear para si. Tan solo hacía dos años que trabajaba con él pero lo conocía bien gracias a su sociabilidad... y a esas adoradas horas de trabajo extra que siempre acababa haciedo yo. Un día estuve a punto de quedarme ha fregar los platos de la cena de Fin de año para quedarme con él... Suerte que se retiró de los primeros.

- _Ziiip_ - el manos libres de mi teléfono pegó un zumbido asustándome de sobremanera -_ ¿señorita Swan?_ - sonó la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea. Desesperada y sonrojada me tiré a contestar.

- _¿S-sí, señor?_ - no tartamudees!!

-_ ¿Podría acercarse a mi despacho un segundo, porfavor?_ - podía adivinar su sonrisa a través del tono de su voz.

- _Claro, enseguida_. - se me disparó el pulso

Pasé casi temblando por delante de la cara de histeria de Jessica y me permití el lujo de saludarla, solo para fastidiar. Crucé el largo pasillo que había hasta su despacho y piqué a la puerta dos veces con los nudillos antes de entrar, como él tenía estipulado. Al abrir la puerta la visión de su cara a contraluz me mareó.

-_ ¿Me necesitaba señor?_ - tranquila...

- _Sí, le necesito_. - se quedó serio un momento y luego volvió a sonreir con ganas - _Siéntese, porfavor. -_ me hizo un signo con la mano para que tomara asiento delante suyo.

Me quedé en silencio mientras me sentaba esperando que él se decidiera a hablar. Pero parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien...

- _Debo disculparme de antemano, señorita Swan. Pero esta noche requiero de sus servicios_ - Vale, ¡ahora decidme que no habrías pensado mal en mi lugar! Y creo que él también lo hizo, por que se sonrojó adorablemente y se corrigió. - _Unos asuntos de papeleo requieren de su experiencia y los necesito para mañana urgentemente_. - se aclaró la garganta un tanto nervioso por su metedura de pata.

-_ Claro, señor_ - dije inmediatamente - _Eso quiere decir... ¿horas extras? _- pregunté con un brillo indisimulable en los ojos.

- _Eso me temo_ - asintió con la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello con la mano.

- _Esta bien, en cuanto acabe mis tareas diarias me pondré con lo urgente_ - quería gritar de alegría; ¡otra noche a solas con mi jefe! En realidad no significaba demasiado ya que el trabajo nos mantenía ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo pero, a ratos, hablábamos con mucha confianza y nos explicábamos tonterías. Era genial.

- _Su turno acaba a las siete, si no me equivoco, ¿cierto?_ - dijo mirando su reloj

- _Exacto_ - me levanté de la silla - _a las siete vendré a su despacho, como siempre_. - Sí, por que lo mejor era que siempre trabajábamos en su enorme despacho ya que el edificio de noche daba bastante miedo para solo dos personas.

- _Porfavor._ - volvió a sonreir - _Muchas gracias... Bella_ - me sonrojé bestialmente por como sonaba mi diminutivo pronunciado por sus labios.

- _No hay de que_ - casi corrí hasta la puerta - _¡Hasta luego!_ - abrí y cerré bruscamente para poder hiperventilar a gusto sin ser vista, fuera de su despacho. Dios! Este hombre iba ha acabar con mi salud, tanto mental como física...

Las horas me pasaron el triple de lentas y solo dejé de jugar con mi pelo cuando Jessica se levantó a las seis y media, se subió la falda, la qual yo habría catalogado por un cinturón,y se dirigió a mí.

- _Hoy me voy un pelín antes, ¿oyes, Bella?_ - intentó ser agradable, intentó... - _Me estan esperando y no quiero llegar tarde..._

- _Claro Jess, vete_ - sonreí e intenté parecer sincera

- _Chaooo_ - se despidió con la mano durante un buen rato. Casi se me duerme la boca.

Ahora que Jessica se había ido ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio, o al menos en nuestra planta... Y si tenemos en cuenta que Edward era el jefe del cotarro, (por tanto sus ayudantes éramos los que trabajábamos hasta más tarde)... Sí... estábamos completamente solos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

A las siete y ocho minutos me dirigí hacia su despacho, no quería que creyera que estaba desesperada por estar a su lado, como enrealidad estaba... Traspasé el pasillo y llamé de nuevo para entrar cargada de papeles en blanco y subrayadores, lo justo y necesario gracias a los ordenadores. Al abrirla me lo encontré en medio del despacho dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y al verme se le quedó cara de susto.

- _Ehmm... Como tardabas.._. - se aclaró la garganta -_ iba a comprovar que todo estuviera en orden..._ - ¿Tardar? Pero si precisamente... - _Pasa porfavor, acomódate_. - se giró sobre sus talones para volver a su sillón de cuero negro.

- _Gracias -_ no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero era gracioso.

Como siempre, me explicó lo que debía hacer y yo escogí el ordenador que me iba mejor el qual, "casualmente", era el más alejado posible de los tres que habían en su gigantesco despacho. Enrealidad, siempre escogía ese porque así evitaba que, por qualquier cosa se me acelerara el pulso, y él lo oyera.

-_ Bella_ - siempre que estábamos a solas utilizaba mi diminutivo - _¿podrías hacerme la copia de seguridad de estos dos disquets de datos? -_ me alargó dos Cds y yo los cogí. Calculando mal, bajo el efecto de la presión mis dedos rozaron los suyos y casi salté del sillón por la increible sensación que me recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir su piel. Mi pulso se aceleró y mis mejillas adoptaron ese tono rojizo tan habitual en su presencia - _em.. uhmm... gracias..._ - me lo pareció, ¿o se puso nervioso?

- _No hay de que_... - susurré contra la ventana de mi ordenador. Si él supiera la de noches que me pasé con un helado entre las piernas mirando pelis romanticonas torturándome con la dura realidad de que él nunca podría enamorarse de mí...

Porque, ¿para qué engañarse? Que yo estuviera perdida por él me daba suficientes pistas de que él jamás podría ser mío. Ya se sabe; "siempre me voy a enamorar de quien mi no se enamora..." Además tenía mis motivos para sospechar de que él ya tenía a su persona especial. Cada dos viernes, más o menos, una chica muy alegre de pelo negro, corto y alborotado llegaba a la oficina y me hacía llamarlo. Alice, que así es como se llamaba la chica, pasaba horas enteras en su despacho y, en ocasiones, salían los dos a tomar alguna cosa al bar de abajo. ¿Debería caerme mal? Quizá sí. La qüestión es que la encontraba encantadora, siempre hablaba conmigo y hasta podría decir que nos acabaríamos haciendo amigas... ¿quien sabe? Lo único que tenía claro era que había algo especial entre ellos dos, seguro.

Pasaron tres horas sin que casi me diera cuenta y, por fin, acabé todo el trabajo que me había encomendado. Esperé pacientemente a que él acabara el suyo sin decir nada ya que; ni quería irme sola, ni quería estar lejos de él. Se veía muy concentrado.

-_ ¡Ya esta!_ - soltó al fin. Se estiró en su sillón y me sonrió de oreja a oreja - _¿ya has acabado, Bella?_

- _Sí -_ yo también sonreí complacida

- _Genial _- miró su reloj -_ ¡Dios! ¡Pero si son las diez! No me he dado cuenta... Lo siento._

_- No importa -_ en absoluto

_- ¿Vamos a casa?_ - se levantó de su silla y se puso la chaqueta antes de caminar hacia donde yo estaba y sujetarme mi abrigo para que me lo colocara. Pasé mis brazos disfrutando de su cercanía.

_- Claro_

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso ya que el ascensor no llegaba a la última planta, por qüestiones de construcción. En ella, llamamos al ascensor y bajamos hasta el sótano donde estaban nuestros coches. Durante la bajada (exactamente catorce pisos) pude notar como el ascensor se iba encogiendo y empezaba a hacer calor... De verdad, ese hombre iba ha acabar conmigo. Él estuvo todo el trayecto moviéndose inquieto.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas de mi salvación, quiero decir, del ascensor, busqué con la mirada mi coche. Un pequeño seat azul... que no veía en ningún sitio... El mundo se me cayó encima cuando recordé que, Jacob, mi mecánico, lo tenía retenido por problemas con el aceite y que esa misma mañana había llegado al trabajo en metro... ¿Cómo no me había acordado?

- _¿Bella?_ - Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido al ver mi cara de espanto - _¿Hay algun problema?_

- _Emh..._ - Sí, mi cabeza es el problema...! - _No, no. Ningun problema... es que no recordaba que había llegado en metro por que no tengo el coche..._ - mis palabras se convirtieron en susurros a medida que salían de mi boca. Genial! Ahora me tocaría caminar hasta el metro a las tantas de la noche y encima me moría de hambre...

- _Oh, creí que era algo grave_ - soltó con una risita - _Espero que no te moleste la_ _velocidad_ - pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros apretándome suavemente contra él - _por que a mí me gusta bastante_ - ¡no entendía nada!

- _¿Cómo? No entiendo a que se refiere..._ - Su cercanía estaba consiguiendo que mis neuronas se reunieran en grupos para suicidarse colectivamente. Tanto placer no es soportable para una mente humana media.

-_ ¿Enserio crees que voy a dejar que vayas sola por la calle a estas horas?_ - me miró haciéndose el ofendido - _ni a estas horas ni a ninguna_ - sonrió. Llegamos al lado de un gran Mercedes negro y allí se paró para rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos.

- _Oh!_ - ya lo había pillado - _No es necesario que me lleve a casa, yo...! _- ¿cómo iba a soportar los veinte minutos de trayecto en un coche, cerrado y compacto, con él a oscuras? ¿CÓMO?

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a entrar al coche por el lado del conductor y ha abrirme la puerta por dentro. Decidme, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si no que entrar? Así lo hice, entré, me emborraché con su olor (mucho más pronunciado dentro del Mercedes) y me acomodé en el asiento.

- _Ves diciéndome por donde debo tirar, Bella_ - dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

Le dí diversas señas de como llegar hasta mi casa, y si venía un tramo difícil le indicaba con las manos. De verdad corría y de verdad daba miedo, pero no quise decir nada, qué menos ya que me llevaba a mi casa...

-_Ahora gira a la derecha y ya casi_... - me callé en seco cuando unas luces en la carretera iluminaron nuestros rostros. Edward fue frenando hasta acoplarse a la fila de coches que hacían cola tras esas lucecitas.

- _Oh no_... - parecía disgustado - _un accidente de tráfico_.- bajó su ventanilla y sacó un tanto la cabeza. - _nos obligan a virar a la izquierda... Lo siento Bella, debemos dar más vuelta para llegar a tu casa_ - volvió a sonreirme.

- _No importa, da lo mismo_ - ¿Cómo me iba a importar? Gracias Dios mío! Oh...! y lo siento por el accidentado...

Aparte de girar hacia la izquierda, depués nos dieron mil y una vueltas más. Al final acabamos en una carretera que yo no conocía para nada. Pensaba que tendría que coger un taxi si quería volver a casa y dejar de molestar a Edward. Me sabía mal que diera tantas vueltas por un descuido mío.

-_ Bella_ - llamó cuidadoso con su musical voz - _¿tienes hambre?_ - eh? ¿a qué venía eso?

- _Un poco._.. - miré el reloj del salpicadero; 23:00h. -

- _¿Te apetece subir a mi casa y comer algo?_ - me quedé ahí, en shock, sin habla ni riego sanguíneo. ¿Me estaba invitando a su casa? ¿A cenar? ¿A su casa? - _Bueno si te parece inapropiado no... Lo siento, yo.._. - su cara de pena me hizo reaccionar.

- _NO NO! Solo... solo me he sorprendido_ - Levanté las manos para dar más énfasis. Los coches iban a confundirme con un semáforo en rojo a ese paso -_yo no querría molestar..._

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Edward, el qual resplandecía casi de forma divina bajo las farolas _- Bella, tú no me molestarías ni que te lo propusieras... -_ susurró muy bajito. El mismo escalofrío que me había atacado horas antes, volvía para recorrer mi espalda una vez más. No hablamos de nuevo hasta que condujo por una calle en la que las farolas se veían antiguas, como del siglo pasado, y la calzada era de piedra. Los alrededores estaban adornados por árboles. Mi sangre se congeló en mis venas cuando contemplé un gigante blanco de cuatro pisos que se elevaba hacia el cielo, únicamente retenido por las enredaderas que lo cubrían de un oscuro verde. La gran mansión tenía muchas, muchas ventanas y una puerta principal de estilo rústico. Edward debió ver mi sorpresa por lo que añadió;

-_ Esta casa ha pertenecido a mi familia durante mucho tiempo_ - sonrió con orgullo - _al principio no me gustaba pero te acabas acostumbrando -_ se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Entonces me dí cuenta de que seguía con la boca abierta y la cerré de golpe. Edward luchó por no soltar una carcajada_ - ¿Vamos?_

Salimos del auto y entramos en la casa. A pesar de ser antigua Edward la había modernizado e informatizado. Por dentro era tan grande como parecía y muy bien adornada diría yo. Tenía... como un toque femenino.

-_ ¿Qué te apetece?_ - preguntó desde la cocina - _tengo algo de lo que comí ayer... si no te importa..._

- _Oh! No! Claro que no._ - corrí hasta él para ayudarlo - _Déjame ayudarte -_ le cogí el plato de las manos_. - Encima de que me invitas no voy a permitir que cocines también. Sería demasiado para mi consciencia! -_ bromeé

_- Esta bien. Esta bien -_ rió divertido_- te observaré mientras cocinas -_ se sentó en la mesa y, efectivamente, me observó durante todo el proceso de calentar los alimentos.

Comimos en silencio, ya que los dos teníamos hambre y ese pollo con pasta estaba realmente delicioso. Al terminar, lo felicité y él se sonrojó un poco. Decidí labar los platos antes de volverme a poner roja. Él se quedó detrás mío, sentado en la mesa un buen rato.

- _¿Qué haces?_ - derepente su voz sonó muy cerca de mi oído

- _Emh... frego los platos_ - no te giressss...! - _me gusta limpiar lo que ensucio... _

_- No hace falta que te molestes tanto. La señora de la limpieza ya lo hará mañana -_ su aliento me rozó la nuca y podía sentir su calor en mi espalda. Perdí la cordura unos segundos, los justos para que el plato enjabonado resbalara de mis manos y se dispusiera a estrellarse contra el suelo. Bajé sobre mi misma para intentar cogerlo pero Edward hizo exactamente lo mismo, por lo que nuestros cuerpos chocaron y yo resbalé . Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura para evitar que cayera hacia delante. Sentí el suelo en mi trasero a la vez que oí como se rompía el plato.

Del impulso cerré los ojos. Podía sentir el agitado reboloteo del corazón de Edward (junto con el mío) pegado a mi espalda. Sus brazos estaban tensos alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos, mojadas, habían ido a enzarzarse entre sus dedos.

Su cálido aliento removía mi pelo y podía oír cada vez que abría la boca para recuperar el aire...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XAN XAN!

xDD

Yo quiero un jefe así!! porfavor!!

ajaja xD

bueno, ¿y quien no? :)

ya sabeis, si os a gustado, un **GO** o un **REWIEW** y me hareis más que feliz; felizísima!! xD jajaj

agradecer a todos los que ya lo hayais hecho, de corazón! =D

x )

**UN BESAZO!!**

**se os kiere!!!! **

:))


	10. Mr nD Mss II

Disclaimer; ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este FiC son míos, pertenecen todos a Stephanie Meyer.

:)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: este FiC esta subido en el ranking! Si los demás se pueden calificar de K+ , éste estaría calificado como **_M_!**

lo aviso por si hay alguien a quien no le apetece leer una historia de ese tipo o puede sentirse ofendida por su material sexual. =)

EnJoY iT!! xD

* * *

**Consciencia (instintos)**

_Cerebro racional_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mr. nD Mss. II**

Del impulso cerré los ojos. Podía sentir el agitado reboloteo del corazón de Edward (junto con el mío) pegado a mi espalda. Sus brazos estaban tensos alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos, mojadas, habían ido a enzarzarse entre sus dedos.

Su cálido aliento removía mi pelo y podía oír cada vez que abría la boca para recuperar el aire.

-_ ¡Creí que te matabas!_ - escupió alarmado

Me giré entre sus brazos con cautela. Noté como mi saliva hacía un ruido excesivo al bajar por mi tráquea. Lo primero que ví fueron sus carnosos labios abiertos e invitándome a besarlos como una piruleta llama a un niño hambriento. Subí mis ojos al tiempo que me sonrojaba y él también me miró apartando la mirada de algo. Solo nos separaban unos pocos milímetros.

Hice una lista mental sobre los riesgos de violar a tu jefe, separando las cosas positivas y las negativas.

LISTA DE COSAS POSITIVAS Y COSAS NEGATIVAS DE VIOLAR A TU JEFE

_Positivo: _liberación de tensiones, de hormonas, etc... Era guapo, sexy, atento, inteligente y ¡por Dios, estaba enamorada de él! ¿de verdad hacía falta algo más positivo?

_Negativo:_ posible pérdida del puesto de trabajo...

La lista mental fue una de las peores ideas de mi vida ya que mi cerebro, en absoluto convencido por lo Negativo, se abrazó feliz a la opción Positiva y le dió una colleja a mi cabeza haciendo que esta se acercara peligrosamente a sus labios.

Edward se tensó y aspiró mucho aire de golpe. Lo miré asustada a los ojos. Mi parte racional comenzó a darle una paliza a mi consciencia. ¿Cómo no había pensado en que quizá, cabía una pequeñísima (casi ínfima) posibilidad de que, al acabar, Edward.... ¡me odiara! ¡Pues claro que lo haría! Me dieron ganas de meter la cabeza en el recipiente para lavar la lechuga y ahogarme en él.

Me intenté apartar de Edward para poderme explicar, aunque no sabía lo que iba a explicar realmente... Pero no pude. Sus brazos se tensaron aún más a mi alrededor y acercó su cabeza a la mía con una parsimonia exasperante. Apoyó su frente contra la mía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Mi cerebro había dejado de apalear a mi consciencia y ahora los dos me gritaban cosas con la música frenética de mi corazón sonando de fondo.

**¡¡Bésalo!!** ¡_Hazle caso a "esta" por una vez, bésalo!_ **¡Oye!, ¿cómo que "esta"? ¿y cómo que por una vez?!** _Cállate, siempre la acabas confundiendo!_ **¿Ah si? ¿Y tú qué? Tú y tus estúpidos razonamientos lógicos...! ¡Solo la reprimes!** _¡Si fuera por tí estaría amordazando a su jefe, estúpida!_ **Pues bien contento que estarías, no me lo niegues!** _¡Calla! Ahora tenemos problemas más serios...** ¡¿Qué intenta hacer, Edward?!**_

Me exasperé y deseé arrancarme el cerebro para dejar de sentir esa tensión tan humanamente insoportable. Estaba segura que el ambiente podría cortarse con uno de esos cuchillos para la mantequilla... Volví a tragar saliva mientras Edward parpadeaba, sentir su respiración entrar y salir de entre sus labios no ayudaba en nada a mantenerlo a salvo de mi deprebada consciencia. De pronto la boca de Edward se acercó a la mía en un limpio movimiento.

**AAHH!!**

_AHHH!!_

Viendo que no llegaba a rozarme, tiré la cabeza hacia él, con la inteción de acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Me inteté suicidar, vaya. Una fuerza irracional me hizo parar enseco a 0,00001 milímetros de su labio inferior. Edward dejó escapar un gruñido que rompió el silencio de la casa y, esta vez sí, chocó sus labios contra los míos con necesidad.

Mi cerebro y mi consciencia se desmayaron a la vez, no sin antes comprobar que sabía mil veces mejor que en mis más detalladas fantasías. Se separó un poco y esta vez, sin ningun ente extraño en mi cabeza que me lo impidiera, me abalancé feliz de la vida a por más. Lo besé con cuidado pero me estaba costando horrores no tirarme encima suyo. Edward apretó la marcha y sus besos pasaron de ser suaves piquitos a convertirse en salvajes bailes entre nuestros labios. Dejé de oir mi propia voz cuando Edward me agarró de la cabeza para mantenerme contra él. Mis manos se fueron a su pelo y a su pecho, fue increiblemente mejor de lo que había podido imaginar. Fácil, ya que la mayoría de las veces me moría de la vergüenza antes de llegar hasta donde estaba llegando en esos momentos...

Se me empezaron a dormir las piernas de estar retorcida sobre mi misma en el frío suelo de mármol pero, si ya me importaba poco antes, me importó mucho menos cuando noté su lengua saborear mi labio inferior. Alegremente abrí mi boca para darle paso y él rió sensualmente. Ese sonido me revolvió el estómago y me hizo besarlo con más intensidad. Jugué con su lengua, la qual inspeccionaba mi boca ansiosa. Él también se debió sentir incómodo ya que, de repente, dejé de notar el suelo bajo de mí y al abrir los ojos me encontré con dos orbes verdes totalmente entradas en erupción. Me volvió a besar mientras caminaba, y yo me colgué de su cuello para no dejarlo apartarse.

**¿Qué me he perdido?** _¿Qué ha pasado?_

Edward me dejó en su sofá con suavidad pero no se separó de mí ni un momento. Siguió besándome hasta que bajó por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. Sentí como me escurría desde el respaldo del sofá hasta la acabar tumbada con Edward encima. Él puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y me daba suaves caricias mientras que la otra descansaba encima de mi cabeza sosteniéndolo en alto. Yo no dejaba de sentir salvajes cosquilleos cuando me tocaba y comencé a jadear cuando volvió a besarme y se dejó caer un poco de su peso encima mío.

- _Edward..._ - su nombre se me escapó con un tono un tanto... censurable, debido a mi exitación. Creí que se apartaría ya que no tenía ni idea de hasta donde quería llegar y si he de ser sincera estaba un poco asustada, pero Edward soltó un sonoro ronroneo en respuesta y volvió a besarme con más pasión si cabía.

Mis manos se dirigieron divertidas hacia su torso y lo inspeccionaron con los dedos. Edward hizo lo mismo con sus manos y yo me estremecí ante su tacto. Era equivalente al fuego arrasador y yo me sentía como un indefenso arbolillo. Mientras besaba mi cuello con desespero sus dedos se enredaron en mi blusa y deshicieron los botones lentamente. Besó cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, como adorándola. Gemí cuando sus labios tocaron la parte más sensible de mi torso y mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda, ahora desnuda. Él se dió cuenta de mi debilidad y volvió a recorrer mis pechos ahora a conciencia. Miles de descargas eléctricas se me clavaron una y otra vez en la piel cuando quitó toda barrera entre él y _ellos_. Edward volvió a subir hasta mi altura y me besó casi con demencia. Pasó su mano por encima de mi pecho y yo me arqueé automáticamente contra él. Se sentía tan bien su calor contra la mía. Gemí de nuevo y él me calló con su boca.

- _Eres preciosa..._ - me besó y bajó por mi cuello - _tan hermosa..._ - Una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi cara. ¡Edward estaba diciendo que era bonita! Besé su cuello y le mordí el lóbulo al son que él dictaba en mis pechos y conseguí sacarle algun gemido y ronroneo. Era gracioso; cada vez que perdía un poco el norte, apretaba su cabeza contra la mía como un gato resfregándose contra las piernas de su amo.

Bajó su cabeza pasando por mi tronco y mi cuerpo se revolvió sobre él mismo cuando pasó su masculina lengua por mi ombligo.

-_ Edward...!_ - la sensación fue enorme. Él sonrió contra mi piel y agarró mi cadera con sus manos firmemente. Mi pulso, ya acelerado, se disparó en mi pecho. Edward volvió a pasar su lengua por mi ombligo sin importarle mis aulliditos reprimidos una y otra vez. Me encantaba esa sensación pero a la vez no podía soportarla. Edward subió ansioso a por mi boca y yo le agarré la cara para besarlo decentemente. Mi lengua se fundió con la suya y la lujuria se apoderó de mi y todos mis movimientos. Me arqueé apresando su cintura contra la mia y subí de arriba a abajo rozándole.

- _Bellaaa...._ - Mi nombre sonó dentro de un gemido, quizá el más exagerado de todos los suyos hasta ahora. Me pareció divertidísimo verlo débil ante mi y lo volví a provar. Mientras sus manos recorrían mis pechos y mi estómago yo bajé una de mis manos hasta su cintura y acaricié su parte más sensible. Debo decir que me sorprendieron sus dimensiones...

Edward casi cae mareado encima mío ya que soltó un gemido que ahogó en mi boca y le temblaron los brazos. Me reí mientras le besaba. Volví a pasar mi mano y Edward se tensó apretándose contra ella.

- _¿Te hace gracia? Umhh... señorita Swan no sabe que esta haciendo..._ - La sonrisa más sensual que jamás había visto adornó su cara y temblé solo de pensar que tramaría. Una de sus manos bajó acariciando todo mi tronco y se detuvo en la entrada de mi tejano. Edward besó mi oreja y con un solo movimiento, abrió el botón del pantalón. Yo abrí los ojos a tope y sentí como bajaba la cremallera. Me apreté contra él necesitada de su calor y él pasó su brazo por detrás de mi espalda abrazándome con cariño. Ronroneé contra la piel de su cuello cuando noté que bajaba mis pantalones. De una patada los tiré a un lado y él me besó con pura ansiedad. Estaba concentrada en regular mis latidos a la vez que lo besaba cuando Edward pasó sus dedos por la zona más extremadamente delicada de mi cuerpo.

Creo que en ese momento me volví loca.

Edward se lo pasó en grande haciendo todo lo que le pareció conmigo y yo solo podía retorcerme y gritar. Era injusto que yo me vistiera de piel y él aun conservara sus pantalones, me dispuse a quitárselos. Él me ayudó saltando sobre si mismo sin dejar de deborar mi boca y tirándolos contra algo que se rompió con un sonoro **crash,** al caer al suelo. Yo abrí los ojos e intenté ver algo pero al ver que Edward no le daba importancia desistí, además me quedé atónita al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo... En ese momento comprendí que Edward + ropa, era la peor de las blasfemias. Solo ayudaba en el hecho de que las demás mujeres no lo pudieran ver... Me sonrojé y él lo notó y sonrió divertido.

- _Bella, eres muy bonita. La mujer más bella que jamás he visto... me gustas mucho_ - Sururró en mi oido antes de besarme. El indefenso arbolito que era mi cuerpo ya no podía estar más en llamas. Volví a arquear mi espalda para que nuestros géneros se tocaran, esta vez por necesidad pero resultó que sin la ropa, la sensación se multiplicaba. Edward, en un ataque de pasión encajó su mandíbula y se apretó contra mí haciendo que se me nublara la vista por unos instantes. Toda su espalda estaba sudada y él no paraba de jadear, igual que yo. Mi mano se dirigió sola a acariciar su género, ahora desprovisto de ropa y un tanto tenso. He de reconocer que estaba muy nerviosa ya que no tenía ningun tipo de experiencia de ese tipo y estaba convencida de que Edward las había tenido a patadas... Decidí no pensar en eso ya que era sumamente deprimente...

- _¡Bella...! ¡Para!_ - Edward agarró con firmeza la mano que yo tenía en su sexo y la apartó casi temblando. Me tensé debajo suyo. Ya esta... ya había cometido el primer error... Quise correr y llorar.

- _Lo siento Edward_ - abrió los ojos sorprendido - _si he hecho algo malo yo..._ - siguió respirando agitadamente muy sorprendido hasta que el entendimiento afloró en sus ojos. Me besó tiernamente acariciándome la cara.

- _Tonta Bella_ - volvió a besarme - _Lo haces demasiado bien. El problema soy yo, como sigas haciendo eso... yo no iba a tardar mucho en... ya sabes. Y quiero que sea espectacular..._ - me miró fijamente a los ojos para besarme con pasión - _la mejor de tu vida..._ - de eso estaba segura ya que... - _como nunca te lo haya hecho nadie_ - nunca había estado con nadie en toda mi vida.

Edward volvió a emprender su tarea pasando su mano por donde sabía que me volvería loca y haciéndome temblar y chillar sin dejar que yo le devolviera todo el placer que me hacía sentir. En parte no era justo, yo también quería hacerlo sentir bien, pero sabía que no iba a tardar mucho. Desobedeciéndolo, volví a acariciarlo y él puso cara de dolor.

- _Ya no puedo más... -_ me dijo casi gritando al oído

- _Adelante..._ - Gruñó como un animal enfebrecido y se dispuso a hacer aquello que nos llevaría a la cima... y por Dios! Yo también lo necesitaba ya en mí! Quería tener a Edward tan cerca como fuera posible y me consumía ese deseo. Él, con un suave movimiento, nos unió en uno pero depronto se detuvo y sus labios se quedaron congelados encima de los míos. Todo su cuerpo se quedó quieto y muy tenso y yo sabía a que se debía su repentina congelación. Edward había encontrado la única prueba de que él era el primero...

- _Oh! Tu termina con ello. Sé que dolerá pero tu solo hazlo..._ - no se iba a detener solo por eso, ¿verdad? Era mi decisión. Si iba a perderla con alguien, ¿con quién mejor que con el hombre del que había estado enamorada durante dos años? Me revolví a su alrededor dándole a entender mis intenciones.

Permaneció congelado unos segundos con cara de pánico pero con un gruñido de resiganción Edward deshizo lo hecho e inundó mi mente y mis sentidos. Suavemente el dolor inicial se fue difuminando por un infinito placer y mis gemidos se lo hicieron saber. Él, por su parte, no dejó de llamarme y de decirme cosas al oído en una lengua que no entendí, pero aún así encontré que eran los alagos más maravillosos que me habían hecho nunca. Llegamos al éxtasis agotados y satifechos casi a la vez.

Su sofá era lo suficientemente grande como para que cayera a mi lado, cansado. Me rodeó con sus brazos con mi espalda tocando su pecho y estiró de la manta que cubría la parte del reposaespaldas del sofá. Nos cubrió con ella y sumergió su cabeza entre mi pelo con un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción. Yo entrelacé mis dedos entre los suyos y mis pies se metieron entre sus piernas buscando cobijo. Él rió levemente y chafó mis pies con su pierna juguetonamente. Yo no podía ser más feliz, ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños de mis mejores días hubiera imaginado algo parecido. Dudaba que pudiera quitarme esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara jamás. Sería un problema en los entierros...

- _Bella..._ - sonaba serio - _Quiero que sepas... que yo jamás he pretendido..._ - se rascó la cabeza -_ Es decir, lo que acaba de pasar..._

-_ ¿Qué pasa Edward?_ - ¿tan pronto se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo...? Me escocieron los ojos, no quería salir de sus brazos ni oir lo que me tenía que decir...

- _No quiero que creas que me he aprovechado de tí, Bella_ - hablaba muy bajito, solo para mi oído - _enrealidad tu me... bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo que yo te..._

_- ¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa!_ - una cantarina voz de mujer resonó por toda la casa... por todos mi destruidos sentimientos...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OHH!! **tengo ganas de subir la tercera parte ya!!!**

Sí, en esta segunda parte se pasan casi todo el FiC.... pasándoselo bien, pero es que creo que estas escenas son tan tiernas!  
Y además es fundamental para su relación. :)

xDDDD

jajaj

supongo que la subiré más pronto que de costumbre! :)

espero que os guste!

muchísimas gracias por vuestros GO y los REWIEWS!!!

os adoroo!!!!!!

=D

cuidaos!!! ;)


	11. Mr nD Mss III

**Disclaimer;** ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este FiC son míos, pertenecen todos a Stephanie Meyer.

:)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: este FiC esta subido en el ranking! Si los demás se pueden calificar de K+ , éste estaría calificado como** _M_!**

lo aviso por si hay alguien a quien no le apetece leer una historia de ese tipo o puede sentirse ofendida por su material sexual. =)

EnJoY iT!! xD

**Consciencia (instintos)**

_Cerebro racional_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Mr. nD Mss. ****III**

_- ¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa!_ - una cantarina voz de mujer resonó por toda la casa... por todos mis destruidos sentimientos...

Congelada en mi posición analicé las múltiples opciones que tenía;

Podía quedarme allí, amarrar mis tobillos a los de Edward con su manta y hacer ver que era una integrante radicalista de Greenpeace, de esas que van desnudas por la calle y protestan contra el comercio de pieles animales... Pero no funcionaría, seguro. Otra opción era dejar inconsciente a su recién llegada mujer (o novia), hacerme el arakiri con el cuchillo jamomero e arrastrarme hasta la piscina. Edward podría convencerla de que solo había sido una alucinación debido a un golpe tonto en la cabeza y después deshacerse de mi cadáver... Sí, esa me gustaba!

Mientras mi parte racional pensaba todos esos estúpidos planes de fuga, mis impulsos hicieron saltar a mi cuerpo de los brazos de Edward, recoger mis cosas del suelo y embucharme como pude en mis tejanos. Mientras me ponía la camisa noté mi cara mojada y me llevé la mano como acto reflejo... estaba llorando. Odiaba cuando comenzaba así. Corrí hacia la puerta, saltando los escalones.

- _¡Bella!_ - oí como Edward me llamaba pero no me paré. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me presentara a su amor? -" _Hola, muy buenas noches, ¿qué tal? " - _me diría ella -_ "Oh! Muy bien, el único hombre al que he amado durante dos años me acaba de utilizar de juguete sexual y ahora estoy charlando tranquilamente con su amada. Las cosas no me podrían ir mejor!"_ - le respondería yo. Y entonces reiríamos los tres a coro... Ni loca!

Enjuagándome las lágrimas pasé por al lado de una figura humana que se sorprendió... la de Alice. - _Oh! Porfavor, matadme! -_ Ella también me llamó alarmada pero me tapé los oídos y seguí corriendo. Oí chillidos de dentro de la casa, pero los ignoré.

Llegué hasta la carretera justo cuando el bus se disponía a marchar de su perteneciente parada. Corrí de nuevo para hacerlo parar y el conductor, creo que por pena, me vió y abrió las puertas de nuevo. Pagué mi entrada y éste me dejó a tres calles de mi casa. Entré sin hacer ruido, me quité la ropa y la tiré al canasto de la ropa sucia. Entonces ví como mi móbil brillaba y se revolvía entre las sábanas de mi cama deshecha. Lo miré por pura rutina; 14 llamadas perdidas / Edward Cullen. Volvió a vibrar en mi mano; Edward Cullen / llamando.

En un impulso salvaje tiré el móbil contra la almohada y, sin esperar a que saliera caliente, me metí de bajo del chorro de agua de la ducha.

Empecé a hiperventilar por el cambio de temperatura, pero pronto mis temblores se convirtieron en llanto. En desgarrador y doloroso llanto. Como si de una pequeña me tratase, me encogí sobre mí misma y lloré sin parar. No salí de debajo del agua, hasta que me cansé y me pareció incluso irrritante. Sin secarme el pelo, y como un zombie, me enrollé dentro de mi bata y cogí el bol de helado más grande que encontré en el congelador. De esos que pone _EXTRA CHOCOLATE_ y que podrían alimentar a un ejército entero por sus calorías... ¿Qué más daba?

Enchegué la tele y se me hizo extraño a los ojos ver tanta luz de golpe ya que, desde que había llegado, no me había parado a encender ni una sola luz. ¿Para qué? Evité mirarme en ningún espejo mientras miraba la tele, mi aspecto demacrado acabaría de hundirme... si se podía hacerlo más, claro. El hombre de mi vida acababa de utilizarme como un juguete y, encima, un juguete nuevo...

01:00h

Una luz casi alienígena iluminó mi habitación pero no le hice ningún caso sabiendo que era mi móbil, sonando otra vez. Me tapé los ojos, llorando de nuevo. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con humillarme? ¿Qué más quería? ¿Qué le dijera que lo seguía amando? ¡Pues sí! ¡Lo hacía!

Esperé a que dejara de vibrar y lo fui a coger para apagarlo, o romperlo, daba lo mismo. Casi se me cae de las manos cuando vi la pantallita rezando; 32 llamadas perdidas / Edward Cullen. ¡Porfavor! ¿Qué significaba eso? Una llamada de cortesía, vale... 14, es un tanto extraño... pero 32?? ¿Qué persona hace 32 llamadas seguidas? ¡Estaba alucinando! Mi cerebro intentaba encontrar alguna explicación lógica. No me había llevado nada suyo, no me necesitaba para nada ahora...

Perdida en mis cabilaciones oí a lo lejos el timbre de una puerta. Sonó dos veces más hasta que me dí cuenta de que era mi propio timbre que sonaba desquiciado. Me imbadió la ira y maldecí internamente al pesado/pesada que no me dejaba hundirme tranquila en mi miseria. Decidí ignorarlo.

-_ ¡No estoy! ¡Me he muerto!_ - chillé muy enfadada abrazando un cojín con forma de sol. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con nadie ahora, solo quería poner en orden mis papeles para mi dimisión y dormir. Por que no creeríais que seguiría "trabajando" en el mismo edificio que él, ¿verdad? Lo más seguro sería que acabara suicidándome con una grapadora. -_ Antes le diría a Jessica cuatro cosas..._ - me dije a mi misma.

El irritante y torturador timbre volvió a sonar desesperado. Sí, desesperado por que, por algún motivo, su melodia me sonaba más agonizante que otras veces. Sería mi estado sentimental... Furiosa, me levanté de un salto de la cama y atravesé toda la casa con paso militar.

- _¡¿A qué persona se le ocurre _- abrí el pestillo bruscamente - _fundir el timbre_ - bajé la maneta - _a la una de la... ?_ - vi a Edward. - _¿Edward?_

Plantado al otro lado de la puerta, con un dedo apunto de acosar de nuevo a mi pobre timbre y con los ojos muy abiertos se encontraba Edward Cullen. Venía jadeando y muy nervioso, realemente se veía tentador. Tartamudeó cosas ininteligibles antes de hablar.

- _Bella..._ - alzó las manos como si fuera a saltarle a la yugular o quisiera evitar que saliera corriendo. El dolor y la ira se volvieron a apoderar de mí. - _¿Puedo pasar un segundo... ?_ - preguntó con precaución

- _¡Claro! ¿Porqué no pasas y te pones cómodo? Te puedo preparar un café y charlar sobre tu pequeña bromita, realmente divertida he de añadir. ¿Sabes qué ha habido un momento que te he creido? Que gracioso, ¿verdad?_ - una energía violenta y electrizante me quemaba las venas y me resecaba los ojos.

- _Bella... estoy hablando enserio, yo..._ - se veía molesto ante mi reacción... ¡pero más lo estaba yo!

- _Pero ¿cómo?... ¿no te has traido a tu mujer?_ - hice una falsa mueca de disgusto - _Seguro que se lo hubiera pasado genial..._

Edward no me dejó continuar escupiendo veneno. Noté sus dos fuertes manos en mis hombros y me empujó hacia atrás. Con suavidad pero firmeza, me metió en mi casa de nuevo y cerró la puerta a su espalda con una patada. Mi corazón empezó a correr desbocado.

_- Escúchame porfavor, Bella_ - aunque me lo había pedido "porfavor" su tono no tenía nada de democrático. Me zafé de sus manos y me senté en mi sofá, con la tele aún encendida, sin decir nada. - _Lo que ha pasado en mi casa... No sé que decir...me sabe fatal que te hayas formado una idea equivocada_ - esperó a que contestara pero no lo pensaba hacer - _Lo siento._

Esto era demasiado. Me llamaba, venía a mi casa a altas horas de la madrugada y todo para decirme que "le sabía fatal" que creyera que el hombre de mi vida me quería un poquito. Mis sentimientos se apoderaron de mí. Me erguí del sofá y me giré para encararlo.

- _¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes, dices?_ - las lágrimas caían a borbotones por mis mejillas y su cara... no tenía precio - _¡No Edward, yo sí que lo siento! Siento cada vez que me miras y se me acelera el corazón. Siento todas las noches que he pasado pensando en tí -_ Ya no podía parar. Cada rebelación era una piedra que me quitaba de peso de la espalda. - _Siento todas las veces que seguro te he nombrado de noche. Todas las sonrisas que no podía evitar cuando me llamabas. Siento muchísimo todas las veces que me has hecho suspirar y todas las horas de trabajo que gustosa hacía. Siento saber que nada de eso va a cambiar aunque me hayas utilizado de juguete sexual y que tu mujer me odie (¡incluso me gusta!) ¡¡Sí, Edward yo también siento haberme enamorado de tí como una demente!! -_ No me dí cuenta de cuando empecé a chillar.

La casa se quedó en un completo silencio solo interrumpido por los pequeños jadeos de mi llanto. Edward se encontraba inmóbil en medio de mi salón con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Juraría que no respiraba. De repente, mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas y él absorvió aire de golpe llevándose la mano (temblorosa) a la boca. Hacíamos la combinación perfecta; yo roja como un tomate y él pálido como un fantasma... **Ogh!**

Acababa de hundirme con todo el equipo yo solita...

Sin previo aviso, Edward soltó una risilla histérica. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a reirse en un momento así?! No pareció notar mi ira y se acercó a mi con paso decidido y muy serio. Me preparé para apartarme de él, difícil con los temblores de piernas que tenía... Él saltó de lado a lado el sofá apoyando una mano en el respaldo sin apartarme la mirada. Me estremecí, me sentía extremadamente indefensa ante una poderosa y esbelta bestia.

Edward se colocó delante mío y, sin pedir permiso, me abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza. Yo había colocado ingeniosamente mis brazos delante de mi pecho para poder empujarlo si la ocasión lo requería, pero era inútil. Me abrazaba con tanta firmeza que si seguía empujando me ahogaría y me ví obligada a pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Me odié por traidora: se sentía tan bien allí dentro incluso estando furiosa con él...

- _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..._ - susurró Edward apretándome incluso más contra él (cosa que yo disfruté secretamente) - _Oh! porfavor, soy un completo imbécil, me odio!_ - se dió un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano - _Bella, aquí ha habido un grandísimo error y todo a sido por mi culpa..._ - No quería volver a oír de sus labios que estar conmigo había sido un error... No podía. Sorbí conteniendo un sollozo - _Bella, mírame porfavor..._ - tomó mis mojadas mejillas entre sus manos y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos. Sus esmeraldas ojos detonaban una emoción que no llegaba a comprender.

-_ Edward... déjalo yo... _

- _Shhh..._ - colocó su pulgar sobre mis labios. Sonrió - _Te amo Isabella Marie Swan _

**¿eh?**

_¿eh?_

No sé que me chocó más, si mi nombre completo o su declaración... Su declaración, definitivamente.

_- Te he amado_ d_esde el primer momento en el que entraste en mi despacho sonrojada y con gesto de preocupación. -_ sonrió divinamente _- Durante este año he adorado cada uno de tus torpes movimientos, cada una de tus palabras, cada mirada y, si lo hubiera sabido, también hubiera adorado cada noche en la que pensaras en mí tanto como yo lo hago en tí. Me moriría de placer si te oyera decir mi nombre en sueños... -_ besó mi frente - _Me sorprendía y emocionaba cada vez que aceptabas quedarte a acabar un trabajo extra claramente innecesario, solo te quería retener más tiempo a mi lado_ - rió entredientes como disculpándose.

- _¿Qué...? Pero yo... tú... ¿cómo...? ¿porqué?_ - tartamudeé como mi inútil cerebro me lo permitió. Estaba simplemente anonadada, alucinada, impresionada, deslumbrada, flipada, extrasensoriada, abducida, noqueada... enamorada. Edward se rió de mi reacción pero pronto se puso serio de nuevo.

- _Jamás, ¿oyes? jamás, vuelvas a pensar que te he utilizado de juguete..._ - no quería decir la palabra -_ que te he utilizado en general! Te amo, te quiero y te adoro. Todo lo que he hecho esta noche lo he hecho a partir de ahí y... la verdad -_ se sonrojó un poco y cerró los ojos _- no sabes la de veces en las que soñé hacerlo... -_ Entonces me sonrojé yo.

No pude contenerme más y, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, rodeé el cuello de Edward con mis brazos y le besé con necesidad. Con un gemido, él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me alzó del suelo. Para mantener mis labios enganchados a los suyos, pasé mis piernas por su cintura y me agarré a sus hombros y cabeza. Abrí la boca para absorver una pequeña cantidad de aire con la que esperaba aguantar los siguientes diez minutos, pero al sentirme libre de su hipnotizante esencia me vino a la cabeza la qüestión más importante de este embrollo...

_¿Y su mujer?_

**Oh!! ya cállate y sigue deborándolo!!**

_Malditas hormonas revolucionadas..._

_Ummmh... -_ con un gemido de disgusto me separé de sus labios aflojando la marcha. Pero él no estaba para nada por la labor y comenzó a lamerme el cuello de la manera más sensual legalizada en Europa... vale! no! esto seguro que no era legal, me estaba mareando de placer!. Me obligué a bajar de mi nube personal - _Edward... escucha..._ - susurré contra sus labios cogiéndole por la cabeza - _Edward...! -_ me reí cuando se puso a dar tiernos besitos a mis palmas. Conseguí captar su atención cuando me miró a los ojos. - Edward... cuando antes me he ido corriendo... la mujer... - estaba segura de que mi cara se había transformado en una mueca de dolor. Edward hizo una mueca de incompremsión pero enseguida abrió la boca sorprendido.

- _¿Te refieres a Alice Cullen?_ - dijo sonriendo - _sí, ya me ha hechado la bronca de mi vida_ - se encogió de hombros - _incluso me ha hechado de casa_ - dedicó un surtido de besos a mi cuello.

- _¡Espera!_ - le enganché la cara, si hacía eso no podía pensar! - _¿me estas diciendo que Alice es tu...? -_ como me dijera que era su mujer caería muerta al suelo... lo juro...

- _Mi endemoniada hermana pequeña_ - me miró confuso. Se me quedó cara de pez fuera del agua. Claaaaro, con razón ese saludo, y con razón que vivan bajo el mismo techo y que lo fuera a visitar a la oficina... Me sentí estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes... Edward, ante mi cara de besugo, aun se confundió más.

- _¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Qué...?_ - se le iluminaron los ojos - _Oh!_ - apretó más su abrazo - _No me digas que has salido corriendo por que creías..._ - Asentí avergonzada - _JA!_ - rió sin ganas -_ y yo que creía que había sido culpa mia por tomarte de esa forma...! -_ ahora sí que rió con ganas mientras hundía su cara en mi pelo. Sonrojada yo no pude más que abrazarlo y ocultar mi cara tras su cabeza. - _¿Estabas celosa...? -_ ese tono juguetón me lo conocía... Se me pusieron todos los pelos de punta.

- _¡No! Bueno, sí... pero por que no sabía que era tu hermana... si hubieras sido más específico yo..._ - me calló fusionando su lengua con la mía.

- _Ummh..._ - ronroneó -_ Me encanta que estés celosa_ - dió un pequeño empujón a mi cuerpo para sujetarlo mejor y la fricción me hizo castañear los dientes de placer. Alterada busqué su mirada, pero no esperaba encontrarme tal cantidad de lujuria y deseo. Eso me descontroló.

- _Edward... -_ sollocé contra su boca antes de invadirla. Él respondió con un gemido. Sentí sus potentes brazos tensarse en mi espalda y detenerse justo donde pierde el nombre. Por inercia, mis dedos arrancaron como pudieron los botones de su camisa (la misma de hacia unas horas) Dios! No me cansaba de devorar a ese hombre! xd

- _Te amo, Edward _

**los sentimientos me estaban volviendo una ñoña sin competencia pero...**

-_ Yo también. Más que a mí propia vida. Desde el primer día que te vi, Isabella_ - dijo él muy serio mirándome a los ojos

**no me importaba con Edward a mi lado.**

Edward me ayudó con los incompetentes botones y sentí como reía contra mi boca antes de mordisquear mi cuello de nuevo. Mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo mientras él bajaba y subía su lengua por mi clavícula. Si Edward no me hubiera estado sujetando, habría caido desplomada al suelo. ¿Qué me hacía ese hombre? De pronto una sacudida eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo violentamente al sentir su sexo presionando el mío con pasión desbocada. Grité sin querer y al él le vibraron los brazos. Enseguida busqué su mirada y al encontrarla lo único que tuve claro en ese momento fue... que necesitabamos una cama.

**

Dos años más tarde

- _Esto es absolutamente absurdo, Isabella Marie Swan_ - dijo Edward visiblemente molesto

- _Oh, vamos Edward! No seas exagerado!_ - repuse despreocupada

-_ ¡¿Qué no sea exagerado? ¿Qué clase de asqueroso marido sería si permitiera que mi mujer ambarazada asistiera a un juicio por asesinato y violación?!_ - se estaba poniendo rojo

- _Hermanito, como sigas así te va a dar un ataque coronario... _- advirtió divertida Alice tocando mi estómago sin hacerle mucho caso a Edward, el qual refunfuñó algo que no entendí - _Pero sí es cierto que te lo tendrías que tomar con más calma Bella. Recuerda que estas de cinco meses, ya._

_- Oh!! no! Alice ¿tu también? -_ me reí _- ¿Qué te ha comprado Edward para que te pongas de su lado? -_ Alice me miró a los ojos mientras se tocaba el bolsillo apenada.

_- No puede ser cierto... -_ Alice sacó dos entradas de primera fila para el concierto de su grupo favorito y adiviné quien se las había comprado..._ - ¡Edward!_

_- ¡Lo siento! -_ dijeron al unisono

- _Es que, Bella, eran las últimas que quedaban y justo ese día Jasper tiene libre en su consultorio, porque..._- comenzó Alice a chillar remobiéndose en el sofá a mi lado

-_ Bella... No sabes lo impotente que me siento cuando no te tengo controlada. No es que quiera absorverte pero tu estado... esto es nuevo para mí y me estoy volviendo hipocrondríaco..._ - habló Edward a la vez

- _¡¡Basta!! No entiendo nada si me chillais los dos a la vez!_ - alcé las manos y no pude evitar reirme de sus caras. - _Vale, vosotros ganais_ - dije entre risas - _Pero como castigo me tendreis que conseguir helados de EXTRA CHOCOLAT a carretillas y muchas pelis ñoñas _- les amenacé. Los tres reimos ante mi "amenaza"

- _Vale, cariño, mi amor _- Edward besó mi pelo con un cariño inmenso - _Pediré la baja unos meses, para poder coseguir que me lo traigan de contrabando... -_ se burló

- _oh! Claro como Edward es el señorito, el jefe, puede coger fiesta cuando le de la gana, no?? -_ repuso Alice. Edward la miró con una ceja alzada

-_ Exacto. Y no eres la más indicada para decirme nada, puesto que sabes que Jasper te daría todos los días de fiesta que te vinieran en gana_... - respondió empujando a Alice con un cojín contra el sofá jugando, mientras que ella chillaba y se revolvía.

**Felicidad**. Estar con las personas que más quieres del mundo para siempre. Reir con ellas.

_Sí, supongo que era eso, ¡estoy segurísima!_ - pensé mientras acariciaba mi hinchada tripa, en la qual Edward estaría apaciblemente durmiendo. Edward (pequeñín) fruto del incommesurable amor entre Edward y yo. Pero también de todo el cariño de sus abuelos, de Alice y su novio Jasper del qual nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, de nuestros vecinos; Emmet y Rosalie, los quales siempre que podían compraban alguna cosa para mi futuro niño. La última ocurrencia de Emmet fue comprar un oso de peluche... el único problema era que no cabía ni en el recibidor! Fue impagable la cara de Edward... jeje..!

Era muy feliz, por que sabía que, incluso de ese oso, mi hijo recibiría amor de todos nuestros amigos y conocidos y eso era lo más importante para mí. Que** los dos hombres de mi vida** fueran siempre felices

- me dije a mi misma mientras Edward me sonreía como solo él sabía hacer...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wooooouh!!

Creo que este es uno de los FiCs en los que me he involucrado más!! xD

en fin! no se que decir!

jejeeje!

xDDDD

ya sabeis, si os ha gustado yo lo interpretaré como un **GO** o como un **REWIEW**!

:))))

_muchos besos!!! cuidense!!_

=DD

**patd**; el siguiente FiC, me lo estoy pensando... estoy barajando dos opciones. Pero creo que las dos son buenas. nos. xD ejejej

muaks!!**=)


End file.
